Secrets of the Past
by Catalina2
Summary: **CHAPTER 7 IS UP** Things start heating up between the two. Find out what happenes next. Hopefully to your liking. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 01

**Secrets of the Past-Chapter 1**

"Lily, sweetheart, come on. You know I have to do this."

"No, you don't have to do this. You're choosing to. Are you just going to leave me behind like that?"

"I'm not leaving you behind, darling, come here. I'll just be away for a while. Not even that long. Trust me, dear."

James Potter pulled Lily Evans into a hug. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She did not want to lose him to the Dark Lord too. Like all of the people in the papers and on the news. All of them killed at his hand. She didn't want James to go like that. "You promise me you'll be careful," Lily looked up at him.

"I promise." James kissed her on the forehead. "Now I best be getting home. I have a lot of packing to do. I'll call you before I leave tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

"I know you hate this, honey, but Dumbledore needs all the help he can get."

"Then why won't you let me go?" she asked James.

"I don't want you to get involved in this," he replied.

"Well, you're involved, I don't see why I shouldn't be."

"Don't start this again, Lily," James had a warning tone in his voice.

"Well, James, I don't see why you can jump up and volunteer for this, yet I can't. You're involved, why can't I be?" 

"Because I don't want you to," he replied.

"And I don't want you getting involved!" she exclaimed. 

"I have to go," He walked towards her apartment door. "I just came over to say good-bye."

"Well, how long will you be?"

"Only a week, should be at least," he replied. "Now, I really have to get going. I'll write to you, I promise."

"James?" she asked.

He turned away from the door and looked at her.

"Please be careful."

He smiled in response and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~

It had been two years since they were out of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord's power was rising. Everyday in the Daily Prophet came news of more tortures, more death of the Muggles. Everyone was living in fear that he might show up at their doorstep at any time. No one bothered to befriend one another anymore, you just couldn't tell who was working for him and who wasn't.

Lily and James were still together, even though they were out of school. They lived close enough to where they could walk to each other's houses and they were thinking of buying their own home soon. Maybe they would eventually marry, maybe they would have a child…

She didn't want to think too far into the future. All of her hopes and dreams could be snapped abruptly by him, he-who-must-not-be-named, Lord Voldemort.

Barely anyone would still speak that evil, cursed name. They were just too frightened, as if they spoke it, he would be summoned to them, ready to kill. He began his rise in the '70's. She remembered her first year of school, where everyone was speaking in hushed whispers about the new Dark Lord. She knew nothing about it then, but eventually, throughout her stay at Hogwarts, she soon found out. She found out about the horrible methods of torture they used on Muggles, about the Death Eaters, about the Dark Mark…

Everyone felt safe at Hogwarts, though. Never once did the Dark Lord attempt to attack Hogwarts. He must know that he was no chance of him beating out Dumbledore yet, and Lily could look back on her years at Hogwarts as the safest years of her life. So carefree they were, and now, out in the real world, everything is different for them. 

Every week had brought more tortures, more death, and more followers for Voldemort. And that's how James decided to fight against him. Dumbledore was trying to move people again him, and James was one of the first on his list. Him, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. And now Dumbledore called him away to do god knows what.

She loved that man, yes, but she could also hate him greatly.

And now she was stuck here for a week, with nothing to do. She had just quit her job at the Daily Prophet for a column writer, that pesky Skeeter woman always bugging her. So she might as well at least attempt to find one now. She took the Classified Ads out of the Daily Prophet.

"Hm…Leaky Cauldron dishwasher? Yeah, right," she snorted. "Owl attendant at the local post office. Don't think cleaning up owl crap is what I need right now. Salesperson at Flourish and Blotts. Hey, that doesn't sound too bad. Might even get an employee discount. Okay, robe fitter at Madam Malkin's. Ohhh, even better employee discount." She laughed.

Lily really didn't even need to work. She and James have had a small fortune saved up ever since they won the lottery last year. They were saving that up to hopefully buy a house together someday. There would still be plenty of it left over though. Even though she really didn't need to money, she still would like something to do. She was so bored!

She decided to go to Flourish and Blotts and find a book. A book that would allow her to make something magical, that would allow her to use her magic, since she had been neglecting it lately. Besides the occasional housework, there was really no need for it. Maybe she should join a Wizard's dueling club so she wouldn't forget it all. That could be fun.

Finally, she decided to just go to Diagon Alley and have a shopping spree. Surely James wouldn't miss it if a few Galleons we're gone from their vault. Besides, she wanted to go into Muggle London instead and get more clothes.

Making up her mind, she took a pinch of Floo powder off the mantle and threw it into the fire. "The Leaky Cauldron!" she screamed, before being engulfed by the flames.

~*~*~*~

She caught herself before she stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. A few heads looked her way, but none really paid attention. She set off around back, tapped her wand against the bricks, and watched as the wall revealed Diagon Alley.

Wizards and Witches were everywhere, running this way and that, some with crying babies and children. She walked towards the snowy white building of Gringotts, past the doubled-doors, and into the hall. She was walking over to the nearest goblin when someone bumped her from behind.

"Sorry, wasn—Sirius! What are you doing here?" she asked the smiling man in front of her.

"Nothing really, just getting some money so I can get repairs done on the bike."

"Ah, the Harley, how's it doing?"

"Not so good, keeps making a funny clinking noise."

"Well, that's bad. Didn't you get summoned to Dumbledore too, though? James said he called for him, so he must have called for you too."

"I don't know, I haven't really been home much lately, and the place is such a wreck, I wouldn't even be able to find a letter if it was dropped there. I'll ask Remus though. Remus!" Sirius bellowed to another man at the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get anything from Dumbledore yet?"

"Nope, why?"

"James did, we're just wondering," he motioned towards Lily.

"Lily dear, how are you?" Remus came up and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"So where are you off to?" Remus asked.

"Muggle London. I'm going to go shopping a bit."

Sirius laughed. "Don't spend all of James' money. Got that?" 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. But I best be going. See you later!" She waved at her old friends and walked up to the goblin.

"Vault 327 please."

"Key?"

"Right here."

"Follow me." The goblin motioned her to the doors that lead down to the vaults and whistled for a cart. One came racing up the tracks. They climbed in and they were off on the rollercoaster ride under London.

Lily loved the cart rides. They reminded her of the roller coasters she used to ride as a child. She remembered one summer where her, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all went to a Theme Park and spent the whole day there. One of the fonder memories of them being together.

"Vault 327," the goblin said, snapping her back into reality.

Lily walked into the vault, scooped up some of the gold, silver, and bronze coins in there, and stepped back into the car to be returned above ground.

The cart stopped and they stepped out.

"I was also wondering if you could change some money for me?" she asked, innocently. 

The goblin sighed heavily but said, "Fine, over here."

She waited while he exchanged her money patiently. Finally he gave her the money. "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, that you much, dear," she laughed as the goblin put his head down and she walked out of Gringotts. "Time to go shopping!" she said to herself.

~*~*~*~

Muggle London was crowded that day. The lines were long in every store she went to, so she didn't buy that much. A couple of new outfits, and that was it. She opened her apartment door, juggling that bags in her hand, and threw herself onto the couch. 

"Nothing like walking around Muggle London for a couple of hours to get you exhausted," she said to herself. She was about to shut her eyes, when she noticed something on the table.

"What's this?" she picked up the letter and read it to herself.

            _Dear Lily, _

                        Hey there. Hope everything's going well. The reason I was summoned to Dumbledore wasn't anything serious, he just needed help completely something. I want to show you what we came up with. Come to Hogwarts tomorrow, please. This is amazing! 

_                                                            Love, _

_                                                                        James_

"Well, that answers a lot of questions. I wonder what it is though?" she folded up the letter into her pocket and went into her room to deposit her belongings. She checked the machine for any messages, no one had called though. So she changed into her pajamas and lay in bed, thinking about what James had planned to show her.

"Probably a flying car or something. I swear, boys these days," she thought aloud to herself. "Either that or he's got some giant monster, or a new broomstick, something childish. But still, this is better than him being off on some assignment." She looked up at her canopy, still thinking to herself, when she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

Beep…beep…beep…

"Urg," Lily groaned, feeling for the snooze button on the clock. She ended up knocking it off the table. "Arg!" she groaned louder this time. 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked down at the clock. It read 8:30. She yawned, "Ug, better get going. Then I can get back home again."

She hadn't been to Hogwarts since she left it for her graduation two years ago. She wondered if anything had changed, if the Whomping Willow was still there, or if the giant squid still roamed in the deeps of the lake. Hagrid would probably still be there, that would be a surprise to see him again. And were there any new teachers by any chance? Who knows, maybe they got a new Divination teacher to replace old Trelawney, that old hoot. Always predicting her death in that class…

She dressed and ate quickly, wanting to get there and back soon. She was still wondering about what it was that they had to show her.

She picked up some more Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, "Hogwarts!" she yelled before stepping into the green flames.

~*~*~*~

"Uf!" she had landed face first into the carpet in the Great Hall. Looking up nervously, she hoped that no one had seen her. "Phew," she breathed a sigh of relief and started walking. She looked up at the ceiling and saw the sky outside. She had always loved this when she was at Hogwarts. Maybe she could eventually get her apartment ceiling the same way? Wait, no, she didn't want to be constantly looking up at her neighbor's living room all day long.

She felt something touch her shoulder. She whirled around but saw no one there. Heart jumping, she started walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Something grabbed her from behind. She screamed and turned again just in time to see James pulling off his Invisibility Cloak.

"James!" she screamed, trying to pull away from him. "I hate it when you do that!"

He held on to her and pulled her against him. "I know, that's why I do it."

She rolled her eyes at him, as he pulled her into a quick kiss. "Come on, this way, I want to show you this." James took her hand and led her around to an empty classroom. 

"Dumbledore left for a while, but you have to see this." He took her to a table where there was a cover over something. He ripped the cover off dramatically, and looked up at Lily, expecting her to be surprised.

"Er…James…have you been taking your medication again?" she eyed the thing on the table. It was just a small ball, no bigger than a ping-pong ball, but it looked as if it were made out of metal. 

James sighed, "Lily, this is an important magical device here. What you're looking at is the first ever time traveling Portkey!" he spread out his hands towards the small ball, for another dramatic effect, but looking up at Lily, he saw he wasn't going to get it.

"What are you going to do with this thing?" Lily asked.

"Well, we can go back into the past, and maybe change some things that shouldn't be happening right now. Like say—"

"Kill he-who-must-not-be-named before he ever came into existence?" Lily suggested and watched his eyebrows go up.

"Well, that too, but I was thinking, you know go back, and well, er—my idea seems kind of pathetic now next to that thanks. But I don't think Dumbledore would go for that."

"Then why did he even make this thing?" Lily folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I, er—you'll have to ask him that now won't you?"

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it!"

"James…."

"Ok, well, we haven't really been able to set the time period you would able to go back to yet. You would just be transported randomly, but Dumbledore thinks you wouldn't be able to go back more than 10 years. That's why you're plan for killing you-know-who wouldn't work," he smiled triumphantly. "Oh, wait, another thing. The Portkey would need to be recharged after you used it. I think about one day for every year you went back. So if you went back ten years, you would have to stay back there for ten days before you could come back home."

"See? I know you too well, don't I?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," he pulled her into another hug and was about to kiss her when somebody cleared their throat behind them. 

James stopped mid-kiss, Lily still in his arms. He looked over at the door where the Headmaster was standing patiently, hands together at his waist. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

James smiled sheepishly, "No, that's ok professor. I was just showing Lily the Portkey."

"Ah my dear Lily, wonderful to see you again. So what do you think?"

"Well," she strode over to it, "what are you going to use it for?"

"I don't know, I might give it to the ministry," the Headmaster looked over at James, who just shrugged.

"Can I try it out?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Dumbledore and James both yelled. James tried to grab for her hand but she pulled away, tripped over the table leg and fell onto the table.

"Dumbledore! Do something!" James yelled, but it was too late.

Lily felt something like a hook in her naval pulling her away to another time. And James could only stand there and watch. He looked on helplessly as the table tipped over. 

"James—"

"How long?"

"How long what?" the Headmaster replied, sympathetically.

"Until she comes back?"

"I don't know, James, I honestly don't know."


	2. Chapter 02

Secrets of the Past-Chapter 2 

Lily rocketed through the invisible tunnel, being pulled along. _When is this going to end?_ She thought to herself. Surely enough, seconds later, she fell face first on a sidewalk. 

Looking up, she noticed several people staring at her. She quickly thought of a lie and turned to the people and said, "Oh, sorry, I must have tripped when I walked off the bus." She smiled at them, even though most of them still stared, and walked away.

Where the hell am I? She thought quietly to herself, looking at the strange stores around her. _Oh no! _she just now put two and two together. _The Portkey! I must have fell on it!_ Looking around on the ground in which she fell, she tried to spot the little metal ball. There were too many people moving about on the sidewalk. Too many feet moving about. Lily crawled on her hands and knees trying to find the little ball. She spotted it across the sidewalk in the gutter. 

She reached down for it, "Ah ha! I've got it!" she held the ball up triumphantly. More people stopped to stare at her. "Oh, er…sorry, I found all the change I lost when I tripped out of the bus." The people seemed to accept this idea, as they started moving about again. 

_Well hey, at least I'm not lying too much…_she thought to herself, she straightened her jeans and shirt and started walking again.

She was just now getting a good look at her surrounding. There were women wearing weird dresses with gloves and hats, their hair all up in curls. Men walked around, some in suits, others in old-fashioned shirts and pants. Also, all the big old cars were rolling by. But it looked about the same as her Muggle London.

_So where am I? _She once again asked herself. She remember James saying something about the time traveling Portkey, but he also said that is shouldn't take you back more than 10 years or so. _And this is definitely not ten years ago. _She started walking up the road.

Some women looked her way and turned up their noses. She now noticed she was the only female wearing jeans, and not only just the only female, about the only person wearing them too. _Apparently jeans weren't too common around here. _

A thought suddenly struck her. _Wait, my wand? Where's my wand? _She started patting herself. _Ok, don't panic, don't panic. _No luck, she was panicking. _I must have left it on the table at Hogwarts, or dropped it when I touched the ball. _She looked around once more. _Wait. _She walked back to the spot in which she fell, and looked around again. She saw a bit of wood sticking out from behind an old machine outside a barbershop. _Ah ha! There it is! _She reached for the little piece of wood.

And she almost cried out. It was her wand, yes, but it was also only half of her wand. She looked around for the other piece, but couldn't find it. The people must have kicked it away before she could get to it. 

Lily felt like crying. What was she to do? She was stuck in god knows what time, without a wand, and only a little Muggle money left over from her shopping day before. _But wait, _she thought to herself again. _If this is Muggle London, surely the Leaky Cauldron will be around here somewhere? _She got up to put her plan into action.

The streets were almost the same; she could navigate them at least. They all didn't have the same names, but most of them did. She went past bookstores, clothing shops, and an ice cream parlor, still not finding the pub. 

_Well, it should be around here somewhere! _ She was almost fed up with this. She was looking down, thinking to herself, as she rounded the corner. _But of course none of the stores are th—_

She walked straight into someone. The baggage he was holding, which was wrapped in a rough brown paper, all fell from his arms and he and Lily went tumbling to the ground. 

"Oh! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She started picking up the man's packages, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her. She just wanted to get home, if there was any possible way.

"No, no, my mistake indeed," the man said, as Lily looked up. She almost dropped everything she had been holding. _The man…the man looks just like James! _He smiled at her, as he picked up the rest of his items. "I have been rather clumsy today. My fault, really," he tried to assure her, but she was still staring open-mouthed at him.

"Well, what is it? I don't have something on my face do I?" he smiled once again.

"No, it's, it's just that you remind me of someone, that's all," she looked down again, on the verge of tears. She missed James, and wondered what he was doing right now.

"Of who, dear?" he asked her.

"No one, it's okay," she sat down on a nearby bench with her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of this strange man. He was reminding her of James as each minute passed and she really wished he would go away.

But yet, every wish cannot be fulfilled. The man had noticed her crying and sat down next to her. "Shh…it's ok, it's not your fault, I ran into you." He tried to comfort the sobbing woman with no luck. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Lily. Lily Evans," she still kept her head in her arms.

"Ah, Lily, a pretty name. Mine is Rid—Richards, Terrence Richards," he looked down at the crying girl wondering if she has heard the hesitation. Apparently she didn't, as she just kept crying into her arms. "Now dear, I know you still can't be crying over the fall. What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

Man, she really wanted this guy to go away. Suddenly she looked up, an idea in her head. _Scare him, _she thought. 

"What if I told you something?" she asked slyly.

"Told me what?"

"What if I told you I was a witch?"

"A what?" he asked, puzzled.

"A witch," she said, smiling. Her plan was working, any minute now he would walk away and think she was psycho.

"Well then, I would laugh, then tell you I'm a wizard."

"Ug!" she dived back into her hand. This guy is completely nuts! Apparently he was just playing along with her, probably trying to make her feel better still.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Of course I don't believe you."

"Well, why not?"

"Why should I?" she threw the question back at him.

"I could show you," he said softly. He took her hand and walked her to a park around the next block. Lily was still wondering what this man planned on doing; she didn't want him to make a fool of himself trying to be a wizard!

"What should I show you then?" he asked.

She glanced around. She didn't want to tell him to do anything too big, in case someone saw him. After all, even though she didn't know the guy, she didn't want other people thinking he was as crazy as she thought him.

Lily continued to look around their settings. There was a table under a tree off to her right, a play ground a little further. To her left was a small lake. Behind them, the roaring crowds of Muggles and cars. 

Her eyes fell on a heavy stone she was sure no one could pick up without the use of a machine. Making sure no one was watching, she pointed to the stone and said, "I want you to levitate that."

"Levitate. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, okay then." He took a small stick out of his pocket, which Lily assumed was his 'wand', pointed it at the stone and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

She looked on dumbstruck. The man apparently was a wizard, she could not believe it! He looked at her stunned face and put the stone gently back in place with a movement of his wand. "Satisfied?" She merely nodded in return.

"No way. What school did you go to then?" she asked, still not believing him.

"I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How about you?"

"What?" she didn't know what he was asking her.

"What school did you go to? You said you were a witch." 

"Oh…I…uh…went to Hogwarts too."

"Really? What house were you in then?"

_This man is really too nosey. _"Gryffindor."

"Oh…I was in Ravenclaw, I must have seen you there sometime."

"Yeah, must have," she replied. She really needed to get away from here.

"Well, why don't you perform a bit of magic for me, then, Lily. I want to see what you can do."

"You know, I really should be going—"

"Why?" he stopped her, his hand around her forearm.

"I broke my wand," Lily said quietly.

"Well, then we'll go to Diagon Alley together and purchase a new one. Come along, follow me," he still had hold of her and was leading her back onto the crowded streets. 

But how shall I pay for this? I've only got a bit of money that could be changed back. Surely it should be enough. 

Lily sighed heavily, and reluctantly fell into his pull.

~*~*~*~

"Right, three up, two across…" Richards muttered, and stepped back as Diagon Alley appeared before their eyes. "We'll go get some money for you at Gringotts then?" he looked back her, but she kept her eyes focused to the ground.

If she looked up, she would have seen a very different Diagon Alley. There was, of course, Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's Robe shop, and Flourish and Blotts (except there was a 'Grand Opening' sign on it) but there was no Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop, or the little stationary store Lily loved to go to.

But she didn't see all of this. There were numerous wizards and witches eyeing her, probably because of her odd dress style.

"Well, here we are, Gringotts," Terrence smiled. "Let's go get you some money."

She walked in through the double doors, seeing even now how the building still had the white gleam it did in her time. She walked again through the hall, and found herself going to the same desk she went to just yesterday. Strangely enough, there was the same goblin, though perhaps a bit younger.

"Key?" even his voice now had a bit of mockery in it.

"Well, I was just wanted to change some money," she handed him all the rest of the Muggle money she had changed for the previous day, praying it would be enough.

"One moment please," he eyed her, sneeringly. 

Terrence drummed his fingers on the desk waiting for the goblin to return. He looked impatient. Lily spoke up, "If I am keeping you from something, sir, I beg you, do return to it." _Oh how I beg you return to it. _

"Not at all," he looked towards her. Taking her in, he saw that he had long, red hair, and bright, green eyes. She looked so young, so innocent, so carefree.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Why?" she replied, trying to evade the question.

"I was just wondering, beca—" she cut him off.

"I'm 19."

"Oh, ok then," he looked back down at his fingers, which were still drumming across the wooden desk.

"Well?" she added, impatiently.

"Well what?" 

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21."

"21! No way. I thought you would be much older than that," she said, before wishing she could take it back. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as she decided to look at her favorite spot on the floor.

"What can't you believe about it?" he chuckled softly.

"You just seem—so much older, I don't know."

Richards was about to reply, but the goblin announced his return.

"11 galleons, here you are," he pushed over a little pile of gold coins.

"Thanks," she muttered before walking back to over to Terrence.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Lily nodded as they set off for Ollivander's.

~*~*~*~

As they were edging slowly through the crowd in Diagon Alley, Lily saw a familiar snowy white head bobbing through the crowd.

"Dumbledore!" she cried, instantly perking up.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry!" Lily apologized to the old wizard. She completely forgot about what time period she was in. She had never gone to Hogwarts yet. "I went to school in…Beauxbatons! I've read all about you though, Headmaster and all, that's how I know you!"

 "But dear, I'm not a Headmaster. Dear me no," he chuckled softly to himself. "I am just the Transfiguration teacher."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Lily mentally kicked herself. "Right, I must have confused you with…"

"Armando Dippet."

"Yeah, Professor Dippet," she looked down at her shoes once again. "Well, I better being going, Professor. It was nice…er…meeting you."

"Yes, and you too Miss…?"

"Evans, Lily Evans."

"Right, Miss Evans," she looked up and saw his eyes twinkle. "I will see you later, I have no doubt."

He walked off, leaving her confused in his words, like he was always good at doing to her.

~*~*~*~

She started off walking towards Ollivander's again, when she realized Terrence was nowhere to be found. She looked around for him, and saw him walking towards her.

"Where did you go?" she asked, wondering why he had left her. 

"I dropped a few of my things off at my room in the Leaky Cauldron. I was staying there for a while, but I'm checking out tomorrow," he eyed the crowd. "You were talking to Dumbledore."

"Yes, and…?"

"Well, I walked up behind you when you told him you had went to Beauxbatons Academy, but then you told me you went to Hogwarts. How can that be?"

"Well, I…er…I transferred from Hogwarts in my first year to Beauxbatons and Dumbledore really never got the chance to know me."

"I don't think that sounds like Dumbledore. He remembers everybody." Lily was looking down again, but if she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen intense hatred in Terrence's eyes. 

"Well, you know some people. Absent-minded and all. Now let's go get my new wand," she laughed as she pulled Richards away towards Ollivander's. 

~*~*~*~

Lily and Terrence walked into the shabby old shop, the last in Diagon Alley. She remembered the place from when she first visited it, exactly the same, except, perhaps, the amount of dust collected on everything isn't as high as it was when she first went in there.

When they walked in, a bell over the door symbolized their arrival. Lily sat down on the one chair in the middle of the room. Everywhere she looked, there were wands piled high, from the floor to the ceiling. 

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said behind her. Startled, she looked up into the eyes of Mr. Ollivander. "What may I do for you today?"

"I-I-I was looking for a replacement wand, mine seemed to have broke," she answered, stammering a bit. 

"Ah, and where did you get your first wand by chance then Ms…?"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

"Yes, Ms. Evans."

"Well, I got it from here."

"Here you say? I remember every wand I've sold, Ms. Evans. And I don't ever recall your name or wand being on that list."

"Well, I assure, I must have been," she murmured quietly. _Or at least will be._

"Very well," he looked at her a bit strangely before continuing. "Can you please describe to me your wand?"

"My wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, and made of willow."

"Ah very well, very well." He moved up and down rows of boxes, muttering to himself as he went. Finally, he yelled from the back. "Ah ha! I have it right here."

He walked back up the long aisle towards Lily, who sat in the chair. "Curious, indeed this is."

"What's curious, sir?" Lily spoke up.

"Well, as you know, or should," he eyed her, "every wand is made for each individual wizard, no two wands are exactly the same as no two witch or wizard is exactly the same. Well, it just so happens there were two of this wand in the back. Now I wonder why that would be…" he trailed off and rang her wand up.

_Of course! _She exclaimed to herself. _That is why the first time I went into Ollivander's he was eyeing me strangely. He must have remembered this visit from the past! _ 

She moved towards the cashier until another thought struck her. _Wait. If Mr. Ollivander knows, then that means that Dumbledore must have known too! _She looked thoughtfully out the window, wondering why Dumbledore had never told her. _Mysterious man, he is. _

"That will be 9 galleons and 3 sickles, please," Mr. Ollivander said, snapping her out of her daydream. 

She pushed 10 galleons across the counter, then received her change and wand in a box. She moved towards Richards and the door when suddenly she heard a whisper in her ear, "I believe we shall meet again," and then he drew off.

~*~*~*~

"What's wrong with you? You seem preoccupied," Terrence was walking her away from the wand shop and back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nothing's wrong," she said firmly, hoping to draw him away from the subject.

"Lily…" he stepped in front of her, blocking her movement. "I want to know what's going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, and tried to move past him.

"Yes, I think you do. You've lied to me twice already, and to Dumbledore too. Why did you tell me you went to Hogwarts, if you went to Beauxbatons?"

"I-I…"

"And I know Dumbledore would have remembered you," he spat the name bitterly.

"Terrence, I can't, you wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me," he said, holding her in place.

Suddenly, she felt very exhausted. All the emotions she kept to carefully hidden swarmed up of her all at once. She began to cry and she leaned into Richards's chest. Looking down on the once again crying woman, he put his hand around her awkwardly in a friendly hug.

"Shh…it's ok. Shh…" he tried to comfort her, but the tears just seemed to be coming stronger.

_So much like James! _Lily sobbed in her mind. _Why can't I get out of here! I want to go home. _Then of course, she remembered. _The Portkey! If it's a Portkey, it can take me back to modern time, right?_

She fumbled inside her pocket for the small ball, still wrapped in Terrence's arms. Finding it she held it in her hands waiting at any moment to feel the familiar hook behind her naval. She held it for a while, then sighing put it back down. _Of course, it has to recharge. _Finally, the tears subside, clearing her vision to look into Richard's face. 

"Why don't you come up to my room with me? We can talk things over in there before I start packing." He took her hand, and reluctantly, she followed him into the noisy pub.


	3. Chapter 03

Secrets of the Past-Chapter 3 

Richards led her Lily back into the Leaky Cauldron. He sat her at an empty table by the windows showing Diagon Alley. _It's so beautiful in the fall, _she thought to herself while Terrence went away for some drinks.

Lily was off in her own little world when Terrence came back holding two mugs with foaming liquid inside of them. "Butterbeer," he smiled at her, "warms the heart and soul."

She looked back up into his warm blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled quietly.

"I would have gotten you something stronger, but right now, you don't really look like you need it," he laughed at his own little joke.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that. Lily kept running her fingers over the scratches in the wooden table and Terrence was staring quietly out the window. It was Terrence who broke the silence first. 

"Come with me."

Lily looked up in surprise. "Come with you where?"

"To my home, back in Scotland."

"Why?"

"I just want you to see it for a while, unless, of course, you couldn't use the vacation."

He seemed to be looking right at what she needed. She really had no way to get a room for the night; after all, she only had about 2 galleons to her name. And she would need new clothes in the morning, _but I highly doubt he is the kind that just keeps a load of woman's clothing, just in case. _She laughed at herself. Besides, what harm could it do? She might as well.

"Ok," she looked back at him and smiled. 

"Splendid! You stay here and I'll go up and get my things and check out. We can take the Floo back to the castle."

_Castle? _She wondered to herself. _I like the sound of that._

She heard Richards grab the two mugs and set off towards a bartender. She recognized him as a very young looking Tom, who would eventually take over as the innkeeper to the Leaky Cauldron. She smiled at her little discovery.

Lily stood up and decided to walk around the inn for a bit. She noticed all the strange creatures that usually hung out here, a woman—dressed in black robes, a black shawl, and a black scarf and veil draped over her head—was eating blood lollipops. Lily shuddered. _Vampire, _she thought, _they must not have had all the restrictions at this time. _Keeping on that line of thought, she still wondered what year it was. It's not like you could just randomly go up to a person and ask what year it was, only in movies did that work. They'd think you were nuts. Still, praying that the Leaky Cauldron might have a calendar somewhere, she looked around at the mostly bare walls.

It took her a while, but eventually, she spotted a shabby calendar but the entrance to the back of the small pub. She walked over to it and almost screamed out in surprise.

_October 3, _1948! _No way! Ohhh, wait until I get my hands a hold of James. Ten years back my a—_

"Ready?" Terrence extended a hand to her. She quickly stomped that train of thought and took his hand as he led her over to the fireplace. 

"When you step in, just yell 'Apradium!' and it will take you there." He looked back at her and she nodded.

_Apradium? What kind of name is that? _

"Ok, I'll go first," he said. Taking a pinch of the magical powder, he threw it into the flames, stepped forward with his bags and yelled, "Apradium!" Terrence was gone in a flash of light.

_Ok, let's do this. _Lily stepped forward and followed suit. She noticed a few of the men grinning cockily at her, and she began to feel a little nervous. She quickly threw the powder into the fire, breathed in, ready to speak, but she got a mouthful of ash and soot. "A-a-apradum!" she yelled, and walked into the fire.

~*~*~*~

It was a wild ride, whirling through past so many grates. She didn't even have a clue which ones led to where. She began to feel the warm butterbeer she just downed threatening to come back up, when she was pitched forward into a dark room.

"Uf!" she landed face first onto the ground. A scream was soon followed and she looked up. What she saw almost made her butterbeer come up. 

A man, dressed in black, was advancing on a woman in the corner, wand out. The woman was backed into a corner. What Lily saw, but only from a light coming into the window, was that the woman was badly beaten on her face and arms. She did not have a wand, and was trying hopelessly to kick the man back.

Lily, fumbling in her pockets for her own wand, soon stood up. That man in the cloak looked up at her, surprised, and before he had time to yell a curse at her, she yelled, "Stupefy!" and the man was unconscious on the floor. 

The woman herself then looked up to see Lily standing there. She screamed once more, and abruptly passed out. Lily had no idea what to do. _Who is that? _She wondered, looked at the man on the floor. _Well, whoever he was, he just tried to kill this woman. _So picking up the man's wand, she broke it in half, leaving him with no way to suddenly wake and place a spell upon her. Then, she looked around at her surrounding.

Outside, she could see nice little house, organized in straight rows on the street. She could see it was night, since the streetlights were on, and there was a car parked in the driveway. That was the only normal thing about this house.

Looking around inside, Lily saw numerous wizarding things, including book, parchment, quills and ink bottles, a cauldron in the corner, and a vacant owl cage sitting on the desk on the side of the room. She went over to the woman to try and wake her up. 

After her futile attempts of slapping the woman gently, Lily pointed her newly purchased wand at the woman. "Enerverate," she said quietly. The woman's eyes looked up at Lily and almost passed out again. Lily gently held on to her and the woman started backing away and said, "It's ok, that man over that is passed out, there's nothing to worry about. But I need your help. I don't know what to do with him."

The woman looked over to where Lily pointed and gave a muffled scream. She looked up again at Lily, "He tried to kill me! He did! I can't believe it! Why would he ever want to kill me?"

"I don't know, what's your name?" Lily asked gently.

"Arabella Figg, and I want to report this man immediately!"

"Are you a witch?"

"Gee, how could you tell?" the woman asked sarcastically.

"Well…I…er…"

"Do you need some more Floo to get to where you were going?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mi—"

"No, not at all, child. I'll sort this mess out, and you just get to where you were going. It's in the vase on the mantle, help yourself. Thank you, deary, and have a nice trip." She got up and went into the other room, leaving Lily to wonder in what she just said. 

_Well, might as well get out of here. Terrence is probably getting worried._

Sitting up, she dusted off her worn jeans and sweater. She went up to the fireplace, lit a small fire, and threw in a handful of it. _Ok, let's get this right now. _"Apradium!" she yelled, and is a whoosh of flames she was gone.

~*~*~*~

"Uf!" came the familiar sound of Lily landed from the Floo. _I have really got to work on those. _

"Where have you been?" Richards questioned her, as he got up off the couch and ran over to her. 

"Er…I said the wrong name, fell out at the wrong grate, and something I had to take care of was there, so I had to take care of it."

"Take care of what?" he asked her again.

"There was a man trying to kill Arabella Figg!" she exclaimed.

"And you stopped him?" he asked, almost like chastising her.

"Well, yes, what was I supposed to do, just sit around there and watch it happen?"

"Y—no, you did the right thing. It's ok. Let's just…get you situated here. Nelly!" he yelled, and a house-elf—wearing a sack with holes for the legs, arms, and head—came trotting in. "Will you please escort Ms. Evans to the room I have arranged for her?"

"Yes, sir," she bowed slightly and took Lily's hand. "Right this way, miss."

Lily followed the house-elf throughout the twisting castle halls. Was it her imagination, or did Terrence actually seem _mad_ that she stopped the man from killing Arabella?

"Right in here, miss," the house-elf bowed her in, and quickly walked away.

Lily walked through the stone doorway to her room and a sharp intake of breath was heard.

This room was _beautiful. _She looked from the white fur rug next to the canopy bed with a silk green bedspread covering it beautifully, to the tapestries on the wall, green mixed with silver, to the beautiful widows in her room showing the full moon rising over the rolling hills of Scotland. 

She walked over the rug and her feet almost disappeared, the rug was so deep, and soft. She wasted not time in throwing her shoes off and stepping on the carpet, like a little kid finding something new. She was giggling by now, as she went over to the armoire, crafted in a dark wood of some sort, and opened it. She was very surprised when she found that it was stocked full of dress robes and silk slippers, all very beautiful. _Ok, why _does _he have a supply of woman's clothes and somehow why am I not surprised? _

"You like?"

Lily jumped about a foot into the air. Standing in the doorway was Terrence, dressed in, what looked like, black silk pants and a black shirt. The colors blended perfectly with his smooth black hair and pale skin. It seemed to bring out his blue eyes even more. 

"I—I—Why do you have a supply of woman's clothing in here?" She surprised herself by asking that question, and surely surprised him to. When she looked up at him, his eyebrows were arched and he laughed out loud.

"Well, I did have a mother, you know. When she passed away, I kept her things, and I put them in this room. You look like you could fit into them anyways."

She looked back at the lovely dress robes. Just the idea of trying all of them on was sending shivers up her spine. They were so beautiful, each looked like it was hand-woven, and all were the softest to touch. 

"This—this is too much. I can't possibly thank you enough for it."

"Oh, it was nothing," he smiled to her. "I believe she had some pajamas in here, you could borrow them if you would like, I don't think you brought any bags with you," he stopped to smile at her shocked face, "and then we can go downstairs for a drink if you like. You are looking much better, by the way."

She blushed at his compliment, and then started rummaging through the clothes. There was a particular silk robe that caught her eye as she took it. It was a lovely emerald green color, tightened at the top, then flaring out at the bottom. It had lovely embroidery on the top part, and at the bottom it was just sleek and smooth. 

"That would look gorgeous on you. I'll leave you alone so you can change into it. I'll be waiting outside for you," he turned around and strode to the door, closing it firmly behind her. She couldn't wait to try this pajama piece on. Struggling out of her clothes, she slipped it on, adjusting the shoulders a bit. She looked in the wardrobe again and found beautiful emerald slippers to go with it, and slipped those on also. When all was said and done, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"I am so taking this with me when I leave," she smiled at her reflection and walked towards the door. 

~*~*~*~

"Professor, do you have any idea where she went?" James Potter asked the Headmaster frantically.

"Actually, James, yes, I do," sighed the old Headmaster, peering out of a window.

"Well…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well where did she go?!" James could not keep the tone of his voice down as he questioned the man again. _You can never get a straight answer out of this guy, _James thought to himself.

"Well, I would believe that's obvious."

"What's so obvious about it?" It was taking all James had in him to control his anger right now.

"She went back in time."

"Well OF COURSE she went back in time! I'm asking back in time _WHERE?!" _ James threw up his hands in frustration.

"Well, James, be patient and I will tell you a story," Dumbledore turned from the window to face the young man.

"I don't think this is the time for stories, Dumbledore, we need to find out where Li—"

"James," Dumbledore said quietly, but with enough force that James stopped talking. "This has everything to do with Lily, now, let's get some tea and discuss the matter at hand." He took James by the forearm and dragged him out of the classroom, and up into his office.

~*~*~*~

"You look…marvelous…" Terrence breathed when he saw her. 

The robe clung perfectly to her curves, and the green coloring of the robe brought out her eye color to a deep, jade green. She blushed at the site of him.

"I feel ridiculous," she stated, the blush rising further up her cheeks. 

"No, don't be," Richards took her by the hands and led her downstairs to the bar. "What would you like, m'lady?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, er…" the truth was, she had never really had alcohol before. She never bothered to try it. "Do you have butterbeer? I'm not really in the mood for alcohol…" she drifted off as he produced a small bottle of butterbeer from behind the counter.

"This has more alcohol in it then usual, I don't really keep the lightweight stuff around the house, I do hope you don't mind?" he asked, and she shook her head no.

She popped the top off the bottle and drank some immediately. She had been thirsty all hour, and she savored every drop of this. 

Once again they sat in a comfortable silence. Lily, having maybe a bit too much alcohol on her first night ever drinking, decided to break the ice. "I remember this time when I went with Sirius to Hogsmeade in my fifth year at Hogwarts. He had gotten so drunk, I had to practically carry him back up to Hogwarts!" she laughed at her own story, but Richards eyes burned with curiosity.

"Lily, that's twice now you've told me you went to Hogwarts. But I know you didn't. I would have remembered seeing something as beautiful as you walking around the school, even if you were a Gryffindor. Now, please, tell me the truth, which school did you actually go to?"

Lily mentally kicked herself. _Stupid! Slipped up again! I can't believe this. _"I…er…_did_…go to Hogwarts, maybe it's just, you never remembered seeing me?"

"Lily, I was head boy, I knew everyone around school, I had to. And I know I would remember a beautiful redheaded, green eyed girl like you."

"Terrence, I—"

"Why won't you just tell me?" he said, controlling his anger the best he could.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"How would you know unless you gave me a chance to understand," he reached over the bar and took her hand. "Please, dear, just trust me."

She looked up into his eyes again. A rich blue color stared back at her. _He probably would understand, _she thought to herself, _and maybe he can help me with this…_

"Okay," she sighed, reluctant to tell him. "The truth…wow…" she laughed, "The trust is that I am from 1979, Terrence, I was transported here by a time traveling Portkey that I accidentally fell on and now I can't figure out how to get home." She laughed at the shocked look in his eyes. "Told you."

"Time traveling Portkey?" Terrence asked curiously. "What's a Portkey?" 

"Well, it's a little device that transports you from one place to the other. Kind of like Apparition, only underage wizards can use it also."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "And you said you're from _1979_? How are you supposed to get home?"

"By the Portkey, but something about it isn't working. It won't transport me back. I don't know why, it just won't let me."

Terrence was speechless. "Well, what do you plan on doing? Have you any money?"

"I had a bit of Muggle money that I traded at the bank earlier, but when I bought the wand, I had only 2 galleons left."

"Then you shall stay with me."

"What?" she asked, very surprised.

"You shall stay with me. I don't mind having you here at all, I like the company, and we can figure out how to…to send you home together," it took a lot to say the last part, he wanted her to stay here with him forever, never wanting to send her back home.

She thought it over for a minute. "Oh I don't know…"

He laughed. "Oh come on Lily, what could be so bad?"

~*~*~*~

"I remember once," Dumbledore began, James sitting right in front of him, "in Diagon Alley, I was picking up supplies for next year's classes. I was only the Transfiguration teacher back then—"  
  


"Back when?" James cut him off.

Dumbledore looked down on the boy and smiled, "Patience. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this, but I saw _Lily _in Diagon Alley. I remember it perfectly now. She called me Headmaster, and I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't even know this girl!" He let out a small chuckle. "But now it all makes sense. I saw here there in _1948."_

"_1948!_" James leapt up to his feet. "I thought you said it would only go back 10 years or so?!"

"How was I to know that without physically trying it. I thought that because I didn't think there would be enough magical energy to transport someone back that far. But apparently, I was sadly mistaken."

"So, if she went back 29 years," James counted on his fingers, "how long would it be until she came back here?"

"Well, to us, it could be a merely short time. A few hours or so, we could wait it out. For her, it would be 29 days of living in the past," Dumbledore answered James, who sank into a chair.

"29 days, anything could happen in 29 days…"

~*~*~*~

"You know what? I want another one of these!" Lily screamed, laughing as she did so. If Terrence gave her this next one, it would be her 4th butterbeer. Of course, Terrence, also laughing, reached under the bar and grabbed two more, one for him and one for her.

"Cheers, love," they banged their bottle together and downed a half of each. 

"This stuff is great!" Lily said, only slightly slurring her words. 

"I know what you mean," Richards said, then taking another drink.

"How many have I had now?" Lily asked him, trying to remember herself but failing horribly. They had been in the bar room for almost two hours now, the soft glow of the torches on the side of the wall, a fireplace roaring in one corner, two red leather chairs in front of it. Red tapestries now hung down from the ceiling covering half of each enormous window.

"Er…five maybe? Six?" he laughed.

She playfully hit him. "I mean seriously, I think I've only had two and I'm doing fine." Except on this last part she almost fell out of her chair and Terrence and she started laughing once more. 

Suddenly, Terrence perked up and looked serious. "Lily, I want to show you something, come with me." He came around from the back of the bar and took her hand.

She let him lead her through the icy hallways, chilled with the autumn air. He guided her safely; she kept stumbling every few feet, out into the entrance hall, then through the doors outside.

Immediately she felt the cold hit her. "It's too cold out here," she said to him.  "Let's go back inside."

"Hold on, I just want to show you something."

Continuing to hold onto Lily, he led her down past the castle to where there was a garden. Most of the plants were dying now, and the once green trees now turned colors of red, yellow, and brown. He led her over to a stone bench next to a fountain and gently set her down.

"Watch this," he said to her, smiling.

She gazed up to where he was pointing to in the sky. It was a cloudy night and there were no stars to be seen. The full moon, rising steadily into the sky now, was the only visible light. 

Terrence drew his wand out and pointed it at a batch of clouds. She heard him murmur "Depulsoaer," and flick his wand in a pattern. 

Looking back to the sky, she stared in astonishment. The clouds had visibly parted allowing a whole sky of stars to appear. He looked down on her and watched the shock pass across her face. He smiled then stood her up.

Holding her in front of him, he took her wand hand and held it with his. "Let me show you," he said in a barely audible whisper. Taking her arm he controlled it, waving it in the same pattern he used. "Now, whisper the words," he said, still holding onto her. 

"Depulsoaer," she whispered and watched the clouds retreat back, even further than what they already had. "This is beautiful," she said, turning around to look at him.

"Just like you," he replied back to her. 

Terrence then grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her close. She gasped in shock but did not push him back. Looking into her eyes, Terrence said, "Lily, I really like you. Please, stay with me a while."

"Terrence, I—"

"I won't take no for an answer," he smiled down at the beautiful woman in his hands.

"I—"

He bent down right as she said the words and captured her lips in his. He didn't know why he did this; he had only known the woman for a day! But this just seemed right, her being with him. Lily seemed surprised at first, but then kissed him back just as eagerly. He held her for a while there like that, varying the degree of kissing, soft light kisses, to rough, trembling kisses. 

_What am I talking about? I wouldn't mind staying here! _The thought raced across her mind. She pulled back, just a bit, and whispered one word in his ear, "Okay." She looked back at his now smiling face and he kissed her passionately once more, keeping her warm in his tight embrace.


	4. Chapter 04

Lily rolled over in her bed. She was trying to find a place away from the light that was suddenly streaming on her face.

"Miss must get out of bed, please!" Nelly chirped at the foot of the bed. "Breakfast is almost ready and Master wants miss up! Please miss!"

Lily groaned, "Ug, I'll be up in a minute." Lily sat upright in bed and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she found she was in her room at the Apradium manor, for which she still hasn't figured out what that name meant. She was still dressed in the emerald green robe but the slippers had fallen off somewhere in her bed. Stretching, she put her feet on the white fur rug beneath her. She threw the sheets back trying to find her slippers.

"Looking for these, miss?" the house-elf held up her green slippers.

"Yes, thank you," Lily reached out and plucked them out of the house-elf's hand. "What time does it happen to be?"

"Ah, 'tis almost 11:30, that's why I had to wake you, miss." The house-elf bowed. "Now I have to go back down to finish breakfast. Hurry, mind you." She left the room.

Lily stretched again. She rubbed her hands through her tangled hair trying to make herself at least presentable for Terrence.

_Terrence..._

She smiled to herself. Last night was so romantic. Underneath the stars with him, it seemed almost per-

_Wait, what am I doing?_ She mentally chastised herself. _What about James?_

_Well, what about James?_ Another voice in her head said. _Has he ever treated you this wonderfully?_

He would, he just doesn't have any time- 

_That's his problem. He puts other things before you._

_They're more important though. _

Are you sure though? 

"Yes," she said firmly, aloud. "I am sure. And why am I bloody talking to myself?!" She threw up her hands in frustration and walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~

"Ah, good morning, love," Terrence grabbed her hand and she swept down the stairs. He folded her in his arms once more, "Breakfast is almost ready." He gave her a soft kiss and went back into the kitchen.

Ugh, he's already dressed. How does he not feel horrible?

Rubbing her eyes once more, she walked into the dining room where Nelly was just setting the table. She looked at her setting and smiled. _Just like the rest of the house,_ she thought to herself. There was a fireplace in one of the stone corners, another deep rug under the table, and a cherry stained wood table with plush chairs to match it. She sat across from Terrence and looked down at her plate. _Mmm..._ she thought hungrily to herself. Eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice. She breathed in the scent then exhaled. "Ahh..."

"Always this excited for breakfast?" Terrence smiled to her across the table.

"No, it's just that, I've never had anyone cook me this kind of breakfast before."

"Ahh, but surely you had someone special from where you're from. After all, how could you not?" He chuckled, but she could tell it took a lot out of him to say that.

"Well, I did," Lily said bitterly. Did? What am I talking about?

"Did?" He asked, seemingly reading her mind. "What happened to him?"

Well, nothing really happened to him... "We're just not getting along right now."

"Why is that?" Terrence asked her, intrigued. 

"He puts other things before me..." Lily trailed off, wondering why she was saying all this to a practical stranger. Well, not exactly a stranger, but...well, you know.

"Well, what did he put before you?"

"He seems to like fighting evil before he likes me," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Evil? But what evil is there in this world?" Terrence laughed.

"Ahh, I would tell you, but no one speaks the name of this evil, he has become too terrifying for everyone."

"Too terrifying? How could anyone become too terrifying?" 

"Please, Terrence--" Lily began.

"Lily, please," he grabbed her hand, "no one is going to hurt you here. Surely you could speak the name to me?"

She thought it over for a moment. He wouldn't be taken aback by it, after all, he doesn't even know who you-know-who is. Ok, no harm can be done by it...

"His name..." her voice trailed off and she started biting her fingernail. "His name is Lord V-V-Voldemort," she practically spat the name.

Terrence went rigid in his seat. "Voldemort, you say?" His curiosity greatly increased. "What is he like?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"He's...horrible, murderous, disgusting, merciless, evil, and hideous all at once. He's repulsive, I just...I don't know. There is no way to describe someone as foul as he. Murdering people left and right, and for what? Power? What's that going to be of use for? Why not become Minister of Magic instead and do something good with that so-called _power he's trying to reach. I just don't get people like him," Lily put her head in her hands._

"Well, he sounds terrible, I am sorry your time is going through that...but, have you ever stopped to consider it from his viewpoint?" Terrence questioned her thoughtfully.

"What's there to consider? He's evil, born evil, always going to be evil," Lily threw the statement at him.

"But what if something happened to him, something that made him have to become like that. Like he was say, _born,_ into it. Maybe he felt it was his calling to be the Dark Lord of everyone," Terrence let go of her hand and stood. 

Lily gaped openly at Terrence. "What are you talking about? You talk about him like you are with him, his ally."

Terrence laughed. "How can I possibly be his ally if I haven't even known him? I don't live in that time, remember? No one knows about him here yet."

"Still, you talk like you know all of that from experience," Lily pushed her chair back from the elegant table and stood, trying not to trip on her robes. "If you excuse me, I will go freshen up for today." And with that she walked out of the dining room and back to her room.

Richards stood on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Oh, Lily my dear, if you only knew..." he spoke aloud to himself then walked out back to his room.

~*~*~*~

A week had passed by already without the incident being brought up again. They both seemed to reach an unspoken agreement not to talk to each other about the Dark Lord again. Instead, they busied themselves by sightseeing in London for Lily, and buying her more clothes she could actually wear, other than the ones she arrived in and the wonderful green robe (which she still wore every night), and romantic dinners together and evenings in the garden.

But today, Richards had done something different. Nelly the house-elf had waken her up as usual, but instead of taking her down to breakfast, she had laid down a set of clothing Lily and Terrence had bought earlier in the week and told her to get dressed in it.

"Why? Where is he taking me?"

"He is just taking you out to breakfast, miss, of course if that is all right with you?" Nelly bowed low.

"Oh, yeah, that is okay, he just had me surprised that's all," Lily felt herself blush.

"Master requests you come down in half an hour," the house-elf piped before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

Lily looked down at the outfit. It was a simple dress, knee length, a light blue color with white trim on it. Not really that bad considering the time, but still, it wasn't what she would usually wear. She saw a pair of white high heels laid out below it. Sighing, she reluctantly took off the emerald green robes she had become so accustomed to wearing and slipped the blue dress on. She put on the white high heels next, then walked out of the room.

Terrence, as usual, was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He had on a simple white shirt with brownish colored pants and brown shoes on to match. His black hair was neatly in place and he was clean-shaven. He looked upon Lily, "Ah, love, wonderful outfit. I do like it on you." He stuck out his hand to her as she approached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, not something I would normally wear, but if you like it, it works for me," She smiled at Terrence. "So where are we going?"

"I am just going to take us out to breakfast. I know this restaurant that you will love. It's run by Muggles, but everyone goes there; Muggles, Witches, and Wizards alike. Shall we be going now?" He led her to the door.

"Works for me," she smiled as they walked out the door.

~*~*~*~

They hopped into Terrence's black Ford and started down the road. It would take a while to get there, considering his castle was away from prying eyes, but Lily looked forward to the long drive into town with him. He held her hand across the seat as they drove along.

"Sleep well I hope?" Terrence asked, making small talk.

"Of course, like always. I swear Nelly outdoes herself. I always have heated sheets when I lay down to sleep and my room is always lit with a blazing fire," she laughed.

"I do hope so, what would she be of use for anyways?" he smiled down at her. "I just love autumn, it's so beautiful, like you," He felt, rather than saw, Lily blushing beside him.

"Oh Terrence..."

"Believe me, Lily, I do not lie about that," he rounded the corner.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, taking time to look at their surrounding. The usual green hills were now full of yellow with the dying grass and the trees had the beautiful colors of autumn embedded in them. It was amazing to look at such a site like this.

_What am I doing here? What about James? I_ love _him; he is waiting for me still. I am betraying him with Terrence. _

_But Terrence is so nice, sweet, loving, and he really likes you. James did in the beginning, but maybe that flame has died out._ Another voice inside of her head answered her.

_What are you talking about?_ Lily mentally chastised herself. _You know very well James still loves you. He would do anything for you. And how would you stay with Terrence anyways? Are you just going to stay in the past forever? But it wouldn't be a bad idea. Look at his castle, I mean..._

_Liking him just for his possessions huh?_ The other voice laughed at her slip.

_No that's not what I meant, you know very well. It's just that Terrence is romantic; he makes me feel like a woman. James just treats me like he treats Sirius or Remus. He treats me like 'one of the guys' not his steady girlfriend for 4 years._

_So what do you plan on doing? You can't have both but you can't live without them both? That would be a problem; I don't think James is the type to share with another man..._

Oh do shut up. Why in bloody hell am I debating with myself?! I sound like a complete idiot! 

_Hey, an idiot who gets things figured out_. Her other half joked.

Do go away, you are beginning to be bothersome.

I am just trying to figure out what you are going to do.

_I don't even know what I am going to bloody do yet! Got that? Now go away!_ She screamed at that annoying little half that kept bothering her.

"Er, Lily dear, are you okay?" Terrence looked worriedly at her.

"Oh! I--I am so sorry. What were you saying?" Lily flushed.

Terrence laughed. "Where were you at? It took me almost five minutes to get you to come to your attention. I was just going to tell you we were here, but if you would like me to leave you to your thoughts..." he trailed off.

"No, that's quite alright, please, let's go inside, I'm really hungry," she opened her door.

"Good, because if you chose the alternative you would have been sitting out here alone," he took her hand again and lead her into the restaurant.

Lily didn't get to get a good look at the outside, but she knew they were at the outside of the town. Inside was cozy, a little bit of seating with mismatched furniture, a fireplace against one wall, and people bustling about. The room was lit with sunlight streaming through the window and it lit the faces of all the people in there.

"Let's sit over here, it's where I always sit," Richards led her over to a spot near the window.

"What, do you take girls here who fall 30 years from the future often?" she asked him, looking serious.

"Oh yes. I had one just last week, you should have seen her," Terrence laughed at Lily playfully hit him.

"So what should I get?" Lily asked.

"I usually get the breakfast platter, it has all the good stuff on there, with some coffee," he suggested back to her.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

The waitress came up to them then and took their orders. She came back with their coffee a few moments later and told them their food would be a bit.

"So, Lily, how long do you plan on staying here?" Terrence asked, watching her face closely.

"Oh, I don't know, am I getting on your nerves yet?" she smiled at him.

"Not at all, how could someone like you get on anyone's nerves?" he said to her.

"Terrence, you know very well I can get on peoples nerves--" she was cut short when Terrence leaned across the table and kissed her.

"Shh you, you know very well." 

She looked up at him, face flushed once again. "Oh Terrence, I honestly don't know. I have people waiting for me at home, I don't even know how long I have been gone for back there!" she threw up her hands in frustration causing some people nearby to look at her.

"Well, you could always take the Portkey," he suggested bitterly.

"But Terrence..." Lily trailed off.

"But what, Lily?"

"The thing is, I don't even know if I _want_ to go home. Yes I have James there, but he isn't the same. He isn't like you at all. You're romantic, you actually treat me like a woman, not one of your beer buddies or something," Lily looked down at her hands.

"One of my beer buddies?" he asked curiously.

"Don't asked," Lily groaned.

"Okay, but then again, would you be willing to stay here, with me, forever?"

"I don't even want to think about a commitment like that," Lily said.

"Fair enough, you tell me when you're ready. But Lily, I do like you, understand that, I do like you a lot," he said to her.

Lily didn't reply to him, she was only lost in her thoughts. Their food came soon after, and they sat in silence and ate. 

Afterwards, Richards paid the check and left a tip on the table and walked back out to the car. Lily, still lost in her thoughts, remained silent.

"Lily dear?" Terrence asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Don't think about that anymore. Don't let it get you stressed. It's okay; just let the answer come to you. In the meantime, let's go see what's going on in town? I heard there was a fair close to here," he started the car.

"Okay, that's fine by me," she said, still not fully hearing him.

"So the fair it is," and he drove off down the road.

~*~*~*~

Lily still hadn't said anything the whole car ride there, or through the walk through the lot. Terrence's hair was messed up where he had raked his fingers through it in worry and frustration. He did not like to see Lily like this.

"Oh look Lily! Win a stuffed animal if you knock all the cans down. I bet we can win that one fairly easily," he winked at her.

Snapping out of her trance yet again she looked up. "Huh?" she asked.

"Just watch," he replied. He snuck one of the balls out of the crate while the game operator wasn't looking. Taking out his wand and hiding it in his sleeve pocket, he muttered some words Lily couldn't make out from where she was standing. He just smiled and put his wand away.

_What in the world is he doing?_ she thought to herself as Terrence stepped up to the line.

"Why hello my good man, care to win the little lady something? Only a nickel per throw," the operator smiled at Terrence.

"I'll take one throw then," Terrence flipped a coin to the guy. The guy pocketed it and picked up a ball for him.

"No, that's okay, I already have my own. But let's make this a little more interesting. If I can hit these can blind-folded, you give me two prizes," Terrence smiled at the man.

"Well, I don't think so, it doesn't take much to do that mister, if you position yourself right," the man's brow furrowed.

"Okay, you blind-fold and spin me around in circles, I can't possible make it then can I?" he winked at Lily.

"If you say so, mister," the man laughed. "Don't know why you paid for it in the first place then if you just want to do this." The man drew a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Terrence.

"Lily, if you will?" Richards held out the hankie to Lily, who tied it around him starting to smile now. He had used a simple accuracy charm on the ball so that it would hit the cans dead center. She tied the handkerchief on tight and gave it a little tug.

"Ow, not so tight if you mind, dear," Terrence laughed. "Now spin me." A crowd was now gathering to watch them.

Lily laughed and started to spin Terrence. She spun him 10 times in a row then stopped him while he was facing the booth. He stumbled for a moment then threw the ball.

The ball flew threw that air, straight on target, Terrence lifted one eye out of the hankie and watched it happen.

"Steady, steady," he said.

The ball sailed through and hit the cans right on target. They hit the background and fell off. Everyone standing around them was amazed and they started applauding for him. Terrence took a mock bow.

The game operator was stunned. "Twenty-five cents says you couldn't do it again," he bet Terrence.

"No, that's okay, I'll just take the stuffed animals if you will," he hung out his hand and the crowd groaned. They all wanted to see him perform that stunt again.

"That was pretty impressive, mister, if I do say so myself, here are your animals, and you have a nice day," he shook Terrence's hand and the crowd around them applauded once more.

"Thank you, you too," Terrence replied. "Here you are Lily, two prizes for you," he winked at her again.

"I can't believe you did that!" she mockingly scolded him. "Come on, you, let's go look around this place."

He laughed and took her hand once more, then led her through the crowd.

~*~*~*~

"Now what am I supposed to do with all of this stuff?" Lily gestured at the backseat of his car where she had a pile of stuffed animals and various other prizes he had won her throughout the night.

"I don't know, that's your problem, I already did my part," he laughed at her.

"I swear, Terrence."

"Swear what though, Lily? Didn't your mother ever teach you it wasn't nice to swear?" he asked her with a smile.

"Ugh!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

"I know, I drive you crazy don't I?" he laughed and dodged her hand. "Hey! Watch it! Who's the one driving here?" 

They pulled back up to the manor a short while later. Terrence got out first then helped Lily out of her side. 

"Terrence, really, thank you tonight, it was fun," Lily said quietly as Terrence pulled her into his arms. 

"Think nothing of it, m'dear," he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm glad you took me, James has never--" she was cut short as Terrence's lips met her own. Shocked at first, then she gave way to the kiss. She felt the warmth of his body next to her on the chilly autumn evening. She snuggled deeper into his kiss and his embrace and just felt the joy and serenity of it all; she wanted to stay like that forever. Wrapped in his arms.

Terrence finally broke the kiss, but he kept her in his arms. "No more about James. You don't need to be reminded of it. You're here now, that's all that matters and nothing more." He kissed her softly again.

"I know, Terrence, I know," Lily replied as he enveloped her into his arms once more, and kissed her gently.

Lily pulled back. "Come on, it's cold out here, let's go inside," she shivered.

"Right, sorry, I forgot, let's go inside. We'll have Nelly take the things inside in the morning.

Terrence walked he through the double doors and into the sitting room. Lily went upstairs to change once more into the brilliant emerald robes she was so fond of. 

_Oh, Terrence, how lovely you are. How can I possible like someone so much whom I just met?_ she thought to herself as she brushed her hair back away from her face. _So nice, so sweet, so sexy, so..._

"Lily?" her thoughts were cut short but Terrence knocking at her door.

"Oh, one second," she threw her brush down on the dresser and flew to the door to allow him in.

"I just...er...wanted to tell you goodnight. So," he wrapped her into his arms once again and kissed her, "goodnight." He broke away.

Lily smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight to you, sweet dreams all around," she smiled at him. 

"Of course, Lily, I always do," he hugged her one last time before closing the door behind him.

Lily stood there for a moment. Still going over tonight's events in her mind. Finally she broke down and started squeeing like a little girl. "I can't believe him!" she said aloud to herself.

She threw herself onto the canopy bed of hers and just stared up at the ceiling. _If only_, she thought, if_ only I could stay here forever, wrapped up in his arms..._

And on this train of thought she let sleep take her for the night.


	5. Chatper 05

A/N: Have just realized I haven't put any of these up here. Ok, would just like to inform everyone about a few things. One, I know, the first few chapters were particularly crap, I admit it myself, and one day, I think I might go back and rewrite them but I don't have time for it right now. XD, maybe one day when I am really bored…who knows, anything can happen. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Kim, Aerial-I'll work on rewriting that table scene. I know it wasn't that good. Also about the whole Terrence just falling in love with her, I've concluded that it's just because he hasn't really ever loved anyone in his life. He might not truly love Lily, but he has feelings for her and he's misinterpreting them for love. My sorry excuse for it, LoL. A Devilish Angel-thanks for the tip about the summary.  Leeann and o0opyrlaishao0o who also happens to be my beta. We [pyralisha and I] and two other friends wrote a story, you should check it out, pyralisha has it posted. Ok, will keep you no further. Off to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did book 5 would be out by now.

**Secrets of the Past-Chapter 5**

_A blonde woman sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks with James. They were drinking butterbeer and chatting together nonchalantly, like they had known each other for years. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but she was quite pretty, a face you wouldn't forget. James looked older somehow; more mature then his 20-year-old self. They both laughed at something the woman had said, and James reached out and took her hand. He quietly slipped a ring around it and she saw him form two simple words: Marry me?_

_The woman was astonished, and then she looked up at him and smiled warmly. Of course, she replied, and he grabbed her out of the chair and kissed her. Picking her up out of the chair, he spun her around while hugging her tightly. His face was bright like a child's. Lily had never seen him this happy before. The woman was still smiling._

_The scene changed. They were outside in what looked like a park. There was a priest and a crowd. James was waiting nervously at the altar; he was in a tuxedo. White flowers surrounded it and the people were facing the back of the aisle, expectantly. Then the same woman who was with James in the Three Broomsticks was there, in a beautiful white dress. She had a veil over her face and pearls around her neck and in her ears. She looked overjoyed and was beaming at anyone who looked her way. __Everyone who looked at her smiled in return, like the smile was contagious, being passed from person to person._ _She held a bouquet of white roses in her hand._

_She took her place at the altar. Lily was dumbstruck. She was there, in the dream, in her green robe she always wore. No one seemed to notice her, though. She walked up the aisle as the priest started the ceremony and cautiously approached James. He, like everyone else, ignored her presence completely. She reached out a gentle hand to touch his face. But at that moment, he stepped towards the blonde and lifted the veil off of her face. She saw him look in her eyes the moment before James gently kissed the other woman. Lily tore her hand back in surprise and looked at him. James took the woman's hand and laughed as he picked her up and carried her down the aisle, to the crowd's amusement. Lily was left standing alone at the altar._

_Once again, the scene changed. She was in the same park, but the wedding party was not there. James and the same woman were sitting on a bench. Next to the bench was a stroller and in the stroller was a dark haired girl with her mother's eyes. James had his arm around the woman and they were both looking at the child with love in their eyes. Lily was at some distance seeing this, and she walked over to where they sat. On her way, she saw James pointing to the spot where she presumed there wedding was once held. The woman smiled in return and nodded her head. James laughed and took her in his hands and kissed her once more. As Lily moved closer she saw the child who was flailing her arms happily. She stepped over the baby and looked down at it. The infant seemed to look right at he, and smile. Lily was surprised, but she leaned in closer to the her. The babe giggled as Lily held out her hand to its face. On closer inspection, the child had James dark hair and face. The baby reached up a hand to Lily's and latched on to it, laughing once more. James then pulled away from the woman and they got up. They walked down the path, the woman pushing the stroller and James' arm around her waist. But as they were leaving, the infant waved as if saying goodbye. _

_Lily sat there, once again alone, with a single tear gliding down her cheek._

_*************_

Lily sat up in her bed. It was the first time she was able to wake up on her own accord without Nelly bobbing somewhere beneath her elbows telling her to get up. She started to wonder why she woke up so early when she remembered the dream.

She had dreamt that James had gone off, married another woman, and started a family with her. He was smiling in the dream, as if he was really actually happy to be with the woman. _Did he completely forget about me?_ The thought struck her hard, _there is no way he would forget about me, ever. He is probably worried sick about me, even now!_

Lily let all of these thoughts run across her head. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to go back, but could she just forget Terrence completely? When all of this started, she had never dreamt it would be this hard to go away. After all, she was just using this place as the Portkey charged.

_The Portkey! Of course, how could I be so stupid? _She threw off the green bedspread and slipped onto the fur rug beneath her feet. She then tore over to the wardrobe and threw open the doors. She had to find the Portkey, surely it must be recharged right now, after all it had been two weeks, it should be ready. _But where the hell did I put it? _She started throwing the shoes out of the wardrobe floor, trying to find the Portkey still. _Wait! _She remembered now. She put the Portkey in her pocket when she was in Diagon alley. How could she forget? Rummaging through the jacket she wore that day, she soon found the small ball. _Yes! _She couldn't wait to get back to James. _He must be waiting for me right now. There is no way he could forget about me. _

Taking the Portkey in her hand, she went and stood on the rug. She waited for the familiar tug behind her naval, but it never came. _Do I have to use a spell? _She wondered to herself. Racking her brain she couldn't think of any that enabled Portkeys, you usually just had to clasp onto them and they would take you back to your destination. _Could this one be any different?_

_Wait, he might have wards surrounding his house. That must be it. _She quickly put on her emerald slippers and ran over to the wood door. As she threw it open, she stumbled back in surprise.

"Lily?" Terrence asked, startled. "What are you doing?" 

~*~*~*~

Richards woke up to sunlight streaming through his window. 

"Master needs to wake up, master has things to do today!" a high-pitched voice squeaked below his canopy be. "Up, get up, master!" He felt the covers being torn off of him.

"Ug, Nelly, what is there to do today?" Terrence asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sir has a meeting with Gavan Malfoy about the ball coming up!" Nelly piped below him still. "I have breakfast going now, wake up soon master, or you'll be late!" She scurried out of the room.

"The ball, how could I forget?" Sitting up in his bed, Terrence walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe for today. It was simple, navy blue with gold trimming on it, nothing fancy for the meeting. After laying out the clothes, he decided to take a quick shower, and then he would go talk to Lily. He grabbed a fluffy towel and walked towards his bathroom. 

Taking off his pajamas, he slipped in, the water already running warm. He let the water run over his body, lazily, letting it massage him. His thoughts drifted and he soon came to Lily. _My Lily, _he thought to himself. 

As soon as he met the girl, he suddenly took a liking to her. Hence why he invited her over so quickly and why he had kissed her numerous times. She was so beautiful to him. From her emerald eyes, to her long, red hair, then her body. Oh he could never wait to get his hands on her slender waist and just wrap her up in another kiss. 

His goal all this time was to make her forget about the other man she left behind. He wanted her to stay here with him, _needed _her to stay here with him. She was everything and more, but she always seemed to be having second thoughts about him. Like when they kissed, he would pour his whole heart and soul into it, but she always seemed reluctant, as if second guessing her actions. She just could not forget about his Potter character. 

Of course, after he got out of the shower, he was going over to her room to retrieve the Portkey. He did not want her to have a way back. He wanted her to stay here, and what he wanted, he usually received. 

After washing himself over, he stopped the water and dried off. He performed some simple drying spells that would enable his hair to dry instantly. After that, he stepped into his navy robes and checked himself in the mirror. _Nice,_ he said to himself, running his hand as if smoothing out a section of his crisp robe. Chuckling at himself, he stepped outside of his room and made his way down the hall to Lily's room. He walked past the painting and tapestries to her wooden door. He raised his hand to knock, but then the door was yanked violently open and a very flushed looking Lily stumbled back. 

"Lily," he said. "What are you doing?"

She had her mouth open, gaping at him. She opened and shut it a few times, like she couldn't form the right words to respond to him. He looked down and saw she was in her slippers.

"Oh, you're up early. Usually it takes a heard of manticores to go by until you wake," he smiled, but she was still gaping at her. 

"Er, Terrence! What a surprise, I was, er, just making my way outside. You know, fresh air in the morning, helps you wake up sooner!" She put on a cheerful smile in spite of the situation.

"Er, right. I've never known you to be the early riser," he could sense something was wrong with her. She was keeping something from him and he didn't like it. He looked her over carefully and saw her fists were clenched. "What's in your hand?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh!" her face flushed again. "Nothing! It's nothing, don't worry about it," she bowed her head and tried to walk out of the door through the empty space beside him. But as she walked through, he grabbed her hand. It opened in his own, like it was shocked by his touch. A small ball slid out in his hand. _Ah, _he thought, _this must be the Portkey! What was she doing with it? _He looked at her.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked, trying to keep the anger in his voice down to a minimum.

"Terrence," she said defeated, "you know I can't stay here forever. I need to get back to James." She held out her hand as if expecting him to give the Portkey back.

"But, you don't know where this could take you! I refuse to let you try to transport back with this until I have spelled it so you go back to specifically your time," he lied, right to her face. He just didn't want her leaving him.

"Terrence, really, I need to get back. Everyone is going to miss me," she looked back up at him.

"And after all I've done for you, you were just ready to waltz on out of here, without saying goodbye!" he yelled the last bit, making her jump slightly. "I can't believe you would do that to me Lily," he reached up a hand to stroke her cheek. "I thought you loved me Lily."

"Terrence, I never said I _loved _you. I like you, yes, but I do not _love _you. I love James, and I have to get back to him," she grabbed his hand and tried to get the Portkey out of it.

"Lily, no!" he yanked his hand back. "I will allow you to go, but I—I want to spell it, so it will take you back to your time. I want you to be safe, I care about you Lily, don't forget that." He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes, as if lulled by his touch. "I have to go somewhere today, just stay around the house, I'll be back later." She nodded in understanding and he slid the Portkey in his pocket. As soon as he got back, he was going to destroy it.

~*~*~*~

"Check."

James looked at all the possibilities of moving his king. He looked at the wooden chess board, property of Hogwarts, and decided to move forward one.

Dumbledore moved his castle forward. "Check."

James sighed and put his chin in his hand. He grabbed his king and twirled it in his fingers absentmindedly. He looked at all of the outcomes if he moved his king. He could move it back, but he would still be in check. If he moved it side-to-side he would also be in check. The game was quickly slipping between his fingers as he found he only had one more move to make. He reluctantly let his king fall there.

Dumbledore moved his bishop. "Checkmate," he said simply and smiled at James. James preceded to knock down his king. 

"I hate this game," James said.

"I don't think you hate it. I just think you haven't had enough practice with it. You must think of the whole game, instead of just one or two key pieced," Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap and looked back up at James.

James buried his head in his arms and mumbled something inaudible. 

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

James took his head out. "I asked, 'how much longer do you think until she comes home? It's already been 3 hours.'" 

"Well, James, you know we can't be sure," Dumbledore reached for the teapot and poured himself a cup. "It is all up to her you know."

"I know that, it's just that…"

"It's just what?" Dumbledore asked, a smile on his face.

"I miss her," James replied, and buried his head in his arms once again.

Albus reached across the table and patted him on the back. "I know, James, I do too."

~*~*~*~

Terrence walked into a room with a man sitting at a desk. He presumed this to be Gavan's study, though he didn't know for sure. The man had white blonde hair and was writing something on a scroll when Terrence walked in.

Terrence cleared his throat expectantly.

Gavan Malfoy looked up, surprised. "Terrence! I didn't expect you until later today, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just came a little sooner than planned.  And stop with the alias here, you don't need it." Terrence waved his hand impatiently.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Gavan stepped forward and bowed to Terrence. "You will excuse me, Tom Riddle?" he sneered at Terrence's face.

In one abrupt movement, Terrence seized hold of the man's front, pushed him up against the desk, and held his wand hand up over his should. "You. Do. Not. Call. Me. By. That. Name." Every other word he would jerk him harder and harder into the oak desk.

"I'm sorry, Lord, please, forgive me!" Gavan yelped, his blonde hair becoming disheveled.

"Lord what?" Terrence asked, wand still held high.

"Lord…Lord…Voldemort," Gavan finally spat the name out.

"Now sit down and tell me what news you have," Voldemort sat in the chair in front of his desk while Gavan straightened up his robes and walked quickly over to the desk.

"There were the attacks last night that we organized, though nothing of value was uncovered. We held the meeting like you asked and familiarized everyone with your, er, situation at the manor, and we are almost prepared for the ball." Gavan ruffled through the parchment.

"What do you mean, _almost prepared?_" Voldemort asked menacingly.

"Well, you are familiar with the spell," Malfoy shifted.

"No, why don't you familiarize me with the spell _this_ time," Voldemort folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, it calls for a certain, er, _sacrifice_," Gavan sneered.

"So get a lamb. Or a sheep. Or a goat for Grindewald's sake I don't care what you bloody use, get me a sacrifice," he turned to look out the window.

"That is harder than it looks, my Lord," Gavan bowed his head once more in reverence of his name.

"Why, may I ask?" Riddle asked unkindly.

"In order for you to become immortal, you need a mortal life to give you immortal life. They need to give their life source for you will have both life sources, and will become immortal. You need a human sacrifice."

"Let me ask you something, Malfoy," Voldemort spat. "You are really dense aren't you? Almost like Crabbe and Goyle. How many people do we kill _a day?_"

"Er...around 5, maybe 10, it depends on what the assignment is," he once again shifted.

"So, let's put two and two together. Why can't we just bring one of those in for the ritual?" 

"Well, Lord, we figured you know with _her_ around, you might not want to do that," he raised his eyebrows and attempted a smile.

Voldemort was still looking out the window, but his brow was furrowed in concentration. Gavan watched him hopefully, waiting to see some kind of reacting from his shielded face.

"What if I told you I was going to ask her to marry me?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"But, my Lord, she's, she's a—a _Mudblood!_" Gavan spat.

"Do you what she told me?" he asked again, just as quietly.

"No, my Lord. I do not."

"Well, my dear Gavan," the Dark Lord sneered, "she told me. She told me that one day, the wizarding world would fear to speak my name. The name of Voldemort. She told me that all lived in fear of my servants and me. She said it was horrible. She described it with a lot of horrid names, but each meaning the same thing. _Evil_. That's what I am like in the future. Everyone fears me, Gavan, it was meant to be."

"This is great news, my Lord," Gavan bowed again before the Lord.

"Now, do you see why it is so important we get this sacrifice?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well done. When you find the sacrifice, keep them in your dungeons. I think I have a back-up plan though. But do not rely on me." Lord Voldemort took his feet off the desk.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now go, leave me. I am going to sit here for a while," Terrence shooed the man out with a wave. He loved this, loved having power over people twice his age. _Maybe that is why I do this, for the power, like Lily said. _

_Lily…_

At once his thoughts traced back to her. He thought of how much he wanted to kiss her, to hold her all the time. He had never felt that way about any of his other girlfriends before. He just wanted to be with her all the time. He hated leaving her. He wanted her to have everything.

_But will she accept who I am? _He let that thought drift lazily across his mind.

Finally, he stood from the chair and walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~

He stood on the threshold to his house. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand, a dozen read roses for her, for Lily, his love.

He stepped inside. He considered calling out _Honey, I'm home, _but he didn't think she would like that too much. Instead he set his cloak down and went upstairs to her room.

The door was closed when he reached it. He knocked softly on it first, calling her name. No one answered still. He knocked a little bit harder, more urgent, but still, nothing was there. He felt in his pocket for the Portkey and found it still there. _She couldn't have gone home…_

"Nelly!" he called throughout the castle.

At once the house-elf came to his call, bowing in front of him. "Yes master?" she asked.

"Where did Lily go?" Terrence asked.

"Miss is outside in the garden, looking at the landscape. Nelly let her out there, Miss seemed bored inside, please do not be mad master," Nelly hung her head before him.

Terrence smiled a little. "No, I'm not mad. Just make sure you have dinner prepared outside, come get us when it's ready, we'll be in the garden."

"Yes master, of course master," Nelly bowed and quickly walked away.

Terrence watched as Nelly walked away and silently laughed to himself. It amazed him still how much power he had over something, what he could make them do. After all, he was a wizard; he could make people bend to his will by using one simple curse. That thought made him smile a bit more as he walked out to the garden to find Lily.

Lily was looking up at the rapidly darkening sky, watching the starts appear. It was a clear night, so they shone brightly on the midnight blue sky. She hadn't heard him walk out of the door, so he walked up behind her and put his arms around her slim waist. She was wearing the emerald green robe. _Must like that,_ Terrence decided.

She visibly jumped when he slid his arms around her. "Oh don't do that to me! You scared me!" 

"Sorry, dear, didn't mean to startle you," he apologized quickly. "Nelly's inside getting supper ready, it should be finished shortly."

"Ok," she replied simply.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. He could tell without looking at her that something was wrong. She was sitting on the grass, him behind her with his arms still around her. But when he talked to her, her gaze was far away, she wasn't responding as she normally would. _She must be thinking of something else._

"Nothing. Why? What makes you think that?" she looked at him over her shoulder and he saw her emerald green eyes.

At once, she captivated him all over again. This _was_ the first time he ever felt this way about somebody. Though he was only 21 years old, he still felt like this was the woman he wanted to be with, forever. He never wanted to leave his side.

But this also gave him something he didn't know. Bitter and resentment to the one she still loved, the one she left behind. _James Potter,_ he spat inside his head. He had to make her forget about him. Obviously that is what she was after this morning when he saw her in her room. She was clutching the Portkey, trying to be transported back. _And after all I've done for her; I can't believe she would do that to me._

So after thinking about what he was going to say, he finally formulated it all into words, "You seem distant tonight. Do you have that Potter on your mind again?" He asked it sincerely enough, but inside his head, he kept all of his bitterness and jealousy he felt towards the man.

"Oh my God, how did you know that?" she asked amazed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, no, I just know you well enough don't I?" he chuckled a bit.

"I miss him, Terrence. I mean, yeah, I thought that this was only just a crush, but you know, after spending seven years with him, then going to virtually living with him and still seeing him everyday, I guess it has developed into something more. But I miss him _so _much, you have no idea. Have you ever felt that way about somebody? Like every day you spend away from them it eats your soul out?" she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

He thought for a moment then replied, "Well, I didn't use to think that way about anybody. But then, I found you didn't I?" he smiled at her and gave her a playful little nudge. She smiled, but she just bent her head. "Listen, Lily, anything I can do to make you feel better, you just say the word and I'll to it. You know I'll do anything for you."

Lily kept her head down for a while. He presumed she was just thinking about the whole situation and what her possibilities were. After a while, when her head was still down, he just figured that she wasn't going to answer him. By this time, the moon had risen clearly in the sky and the stars shone against it like fireflies in the night. So, instead of prying her for more information, he just brought her closer to him and put her against his chest and held her there. He felt her shaking and realized that she was crying. "Shh, Lily, don't cry, it's ok, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

She still didn't answer him, just continued to bury her head into her arms and cry. She sat like that for a good 15 minutes and just let it all out; everything that has happened to her in the past couple of weeks came out with her tears. 

And then Terrence understood. Right then, he realized that she didn't love him; she would never love him as much as she loved James. No one could take that place. So he said to her, "You miss him."

"Yes," she sobbed into his chest.

"So what are you going to do?" he replied, still holding her.

"I want to go home, Terrence, I want to go home."

Terrence thought about this. He didn't want Lily to leave him; she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn't just let her walk out of his life this simple. So he had to formulate a plan. Had to keep her near him, try to convince her that she really loved him. He realized how selfish this sounded, but he didn't care. He was a selfish man after all, and if he couldn't have her, he would make sure no one else did either. "I know Lily, but I still haven't made sure the Portkey is safe yet. As soon as I make sure it's all right to travel with, I'll let you go. I have only one thing to ask of you."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. She had tear streaks gliding down her cheeks and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. But still, he thought she looked amazing. She would be his own if he could make is happen, and he already knew what he had to do. "What's that?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled.

"I want you to attend this ball I'm having. It's nothing special, I just want it to be considered a goodbye thing I guess, for the both of us," he smiled at her again, but this was eating him up inside, her wanting to be with another man. 

"Okay," she replied with a smile. _She actually thinks I'm going to let her go? No, I don't think so._

"Great! We'll go shopping together for robes tomorrow, oh this is so exciting Lily!" he picked her up from the grass and scooped her into a hug. Before he knew what he was doing, he started kissing her again. And Lily did not like that idea. She pushed him back and wiped her mouth. "What are you doing?!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily—just before—you know—" he trailed off.

"Before was an accident, I shouldn't have let that happen," she glared at him, her brow furrowing. "And if you don't respect that I want to be with another man, then you can just give me the Portkey now."

"No! Lily, I'm sorry! Really, it won't happen again. I promise," he was upset at her behavior towards him; usually she would bend into the kiss, now she was refusing him. This was worse than her though. So he held out his hand, "Friends?" he asked.

Lily looked at his hand, but then reluctantly put out her own, "Friends," she mumbled, and they shook hands.

"Now, let's go eat! I'm starving," he put on a smile, but he was surprised he could even force that on. After she was so cold to him, nothing hurt worse than that.

"Ok," she brushed past him and walked to the door. "I'm going to wash up before dinner," she threw over her should.

"Er—right, I'll see you down there, love," he said as she went inside. He stood there a moment afterwards and checked his pocket for the Portkey. Touching the cold metal, he realized it was still there, and he decided to go upstairs to hide it before he went to dinner. _She will _not _get a hold of this, he thought to himself, then, he walked inside._

~*~*~*~

This chapter took me forever to write. Mainly because I was lazy and didn't feel like doing much, but also, I didn't think it turned out well enough. I don't know, review and tell me what you think!

Thanks muchas for reading!


	6. Chapter 06

(A/N) Ok, yes, I know it has been a while since I updated. And I'm so sorry! I just got it back from my beta and my computers are working again. I lost all of my story files which really sucks. But hopefully this makes up for everything. And keep reviewing guys! I love reading them!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be sitting in Illinois right now would I?  
  
Secrets of the Past-Chapter 6  
  
Lily sat in her bed, half-awake, listening to Nelly bustle around in her room. From the sound of it, she was picking up the clothing Lily had worn yesterday. Lily was still wearing her green robe she always wore whenever she slept. She was just getting ready to hear the elf's high-pitched voice chirp below to wake her up when, instead, she heard the door open and close.  
  
She sat up, slightly confused. Usually they have me up at the crack of dawn, she thought to herself as she drew back the hangings of her bed. Searching through the bed sheets, she found her slippers and put them on her feet. Guess I'll just get up by myself then, eh? She asked herself as she trod silently to the door. She could still feel the cold stone underneath her feet. He really needs central heating and cooling. Lily smiled and made her way down to the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Master, it's 8:00, should I wake Miss now?" Nelly piped to Terrence.  
  
"No, let her have a bit of a lie-in today. We don't need to leave anytime soon," he replied, in between sips of tea. He was reading today's issue of The Daily Prophet. A headline on the front of the page screamed in bold letters 'More Attacks On Muggles' with a moving photograph of a Muggle town underlying it.  
  
"Of course, Master," Nelly bowed low out of the room.  
  
Terrence continued to read the paper, sipping his tea every now and then. Phrases jumped out at him like, '.looks to be the uprising of a dark era.' and 'There have been no suspects linked to the attacks.' He smiled to himself. Perfect, he thought, just according to plan.  
  
He was still reading when he heard footsteps outside the room. Assuming it was Nelly, he hollered, "Nelly, is breakfast almost finished?"  
  
Then Lily stood in the doorway in her green robe she was so fond of. "How would I know?" she said. "Last time I checked I wasn't the house-elf here."  
  
"Ah, Lily dear. I thought you were still sleeping. Come in, have a seat," he gestured to the chair across from him, closest to the fireplace.  
  
Lily looked at the seat thankfully and sat down. Terrence folded up the paper and put it off to the side.  
  
"What was the paper about?" Lily asked, as she tried to move for a better view of it.  
  
"Ah, the same old, same old. Who's in line for then next Minister of Magic, and which Quidditch team beat which."  
  
"Ah, okay," she replied, but her brow was furrowed in thought.  
  
Now would be a good time to change the subject, Terrence thought to himself. "So, Lily m'dear, what kind of robe are you thinking of wearing to my ball?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't a clue," she laughed. "I haven't really dressed up much in my life, so I don't really know."  
  
"No problem, we'll have something perfect for you I'm sure," he flashed her a smile and saw the blush rising on her face. He enjoyed the effect he had on her. She might be in love with another man, he thought to himself, but apparently she does still have some feelings for me.  
  
Lily tried to hide her face rather unsuccessfully when, thankfully, Nelly appeared with their breakfast.  
  
"Ah, Nelly, wonderful as usual I presume?" Richards asked the elf.  
  
"I is hoping so, Master," Nelly bowed as she placed a plate in front of Terrence.  
  
"It always is, Nelly," Lily smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Miss," the elf brought another plate and set it in front of her. "Anything I can get you to drink, Miss?"  
  
"Orange juice, if you will Nelly," Lily replied, and the house-elf left immediately to retrieve it. "I really like that one," Lily said as soon as Nelly was out of earshot.  
  
"One what?" Terrence said in between a mouthful of scrambled eggs. A little trickled down the front of his mouth and Lily laughed. He flashed her that grin once more that made her melt at the knees and wiped his face off.  
  
"Nelly, you git," she said, laughingly.  
  
"Ah, yes, Nelly. Her family has been here for ages," he replied.  
  
"I like her, I hope you always treat her this nicely and not just because you have a guest," she looked at him warningly.  
  
He looked at her face and almost laughed out loud. "Of course I always treat her like this."  
  
"Well, just wondering," Lily looked faintly embarrassed, but he decided to ignore it.  
  
They ate in silence for sometime, Nelly had returned with Lily's orange juice and refill of tea for Terrence. They both thanked her politely before she headed back out and gave them some privacy. Lily pretended not to notice all of the glances he was shooting her way throughout breakfast and decided to fixate her full attention on her plate.  
  
Terrence saw her averting her eyes from his every time he would look at her. Do I make her that uncomfortable? He asked himself. Surely not, I mean, just two days ago I was sitting there kissing her, and now she's afraid to even look at me?  
  
Finally, they finished their breakfast and Nelly came in once more to pick up their plates. They thanked her once again and she left the room.  
  
Lily stood up and stretched. "So what kind of robe are you looking for today anyway?" she asked Terrence, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well, I honestly have no clue either," he replied. "I guess we'll just go see what's out there and be surprised for ourselves, huh?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," Lily said, returning a forced smile. Just think about it, only two more days until you get to see James! The Portkey should be charged enough by then, and you will be on your way home in no time. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Lily?" Terrence asked, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry, day dreaming. You were saying?"  
  
"I was just asking you around what time do you think we should leave today? I mean, we do have all day."  
  
"Er.I don't know. About.eleven? Would that be good?"  
  
"Great," Terrence stood out of his chair. "I will go up to my study then and work on a few things, then we shall prepare to leave around eleven."  
  
"Works for me also. I'll just be upstairs. I might have a go at one of the books in my room if I get too bored," she also stood up and prepared to leave the dining room.  
  
"Right, okay then dear, until eleven."  
  
"Until eleven."  
  
They walked their separate ways out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Terrence made his way upstairs to his study. He was going to work, yes, but he never said on what.  
  
Must try to find a way to destroy this cursed thing. He felt the Portkey through his pocket to make sure it was there. Have to get rid of you now don't I? He smiled at himself and threw open the door of his study.  
  
Countless thousands of books lined the wall of his study. He had them on almost any reference in the magical world, including some favorite Muggle pieces too. Some were new, he had just went shopping the week before, and some were so old that their lettering was peeling off and the book was bound in string.  
  
He went to his mahogany wood desk and rummaged through a pile of papers to be sorted. After putting them into a makeshift stack at the end of the desk, he started pulling volumes off of the library shelves, hoping to have one indicate ways of destroying time traveling devices.  
  
After a good search, he found he had one book to look from, and that was for a Time Turner. Briskly shuffling through the pages, he found that it didn't even say how to destroy one. He hung his head, and let the book drop to the floor with a loud thud. Well, let's see if we can find another way then.  
  
Slowly, Terrence reached into his pocket to find the steel ball sitting there. Lily had said something about it needing to be recharged, he remembered that, but she never said how long it needed to recharge. It could transport me to the future right now! On this train of thought, he let the Portkey drop safely to his desk, hoping that he wasn't going to be sucked into the present somehow.  
  
Terrence racked his brain for some useful destroying spells. He tried a number of them on the small, round object, but none even seemed to phase it. Hell, he'd even tried the Avada Kedavra spell. It did turn it to rather a pretty sort of green, before the spell died out and he was still left with the shimmering ball on his desktop.  
  
"Can't you just bloody explode into oblivion and make my life a little easier!" he yelled at little ball pointlessly. As if to make him more infuriated, it just shimmered in the sunlight back at him.  
  
"Argh!" he took the ball in his hands and threw it at the closest stonewall. He didn't really expect anything to become of it, but still, it helped relieve some of his anger a little.  
  
He sat back down at his desk and put his hands on his chin. What if I throw it down at the bottom of a lake? That would still keep her from getting it, even if it can't be destroyed. Or maybe burying it somewhere?  
  
All of these things could never truly keep her away from it though. He sighed. If she wanted it badly enough, she would find a way to get it.  
  
Terrence sat in his desk thinking for a while longer before finally looking at the clock. It read 10:45. He decided he better get ready to go out with Lily for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily, meanwhile, sat in her room lost in a daydream. She was thinking about James again, what a surprise, but she wasn't just thinking about how much she missed him this time. She was remembering fond times they shared together. Like when they found out that Sirius had transfigured Snape into a fluffy white rabbit, or when Lily would watch him in one of his spectacular Quidditch games. She sighed; thinking of James made her miss him even more.  
  
She thought it would probably be good if she got ready to go out today. Lily had no idea of what restaurant he was taking her to or where in Hogsmeade they were going. So, she decided to just dress the Muggle way. She picked out the jeans she arrived with and a black knitted sweater she found in the closet. After picking out her clothes, she stepped briefly into the shower, dried her hair, then dressed.  
  
By this time it was nearly 10:15. Deciding she had a good half hour to burn, she walked over to a pile of books that were sitting in her room.  
  
She crossed over the short space to where they were located. Lily didn't know what kind of books were there, so she just started rummaging through the pile, looking for something that would catch her eye. And catch her eye something did.  
  
She picked up what looked to be an old photo album. Interesting, she thought to herself. She opened the first page and it read: To my baby: Memories of your past, From: Your mother. There were little X's and O's below the signature also. Lily, perplexed, decided to flip through the book.  
  
Inside were pictures of what only could be his mother and father. They were black and white, yes, but she could still make out the black hair, which he got from his father. His father's was more unruly though. His mother sat across from him, her slender figure beaming in the pictures. From the looks of it she had light blonde hair.  
  
Lily flipped through the book more. Some pictures showed Terrence's mom and dad, other's showed what could only be his family members. But as she go further and further into the book, there we less pictures of his father, less of the other family members. Some showed his mother alone, picking flowers in the garden. Other's showed her pregnant, with what must be Tom. Also, she didn't live in the elegant manor she was living in before, but rather a simple cottage, on the roadside somewhere.  
  
The last picture in the book was something that made her eyes start to tear. It was apparently his mother in labor with him. Considering it was a wizarding photograph, it was moving. A nurse put the little baby in the mother's arms, and there was a look of pure joy on his mother's face. Lily saw her murmur a few words before smiling to herself and slumping down on the bed. One of the nurses took the baby out of her arms and another covered the woman up with a sheet.  
  
Lily gasped; this couldn't be what happened to his mother. And his father wasn't even there for the labor!  
  
Lily started crying as she watched the picture play over and over again. It was one of the saddest things she had ever seen in her life. She didn't usually get so emotional over these kinds of things, but the look of pure joy, pure love on the woman's face as she held Terrence. As if she waited her whole life just to see him. She could have loved him so much.  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall, it read 10:50. Realizing she was going to be late for Terrence, she wiped her eyes hurriedly and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She quickly walked down the stairs to find him already waiting at the bottom of it. "Ready to go shopping?" he asked warmly, holding out an arm.  
  
"Ready when you are," she latched on to his arm with what could only be described as 'friendly' or 'brotherly', neither of which he liked.  
  
"Let's go then," he took a handful of Floo Powder, "The Three Broomsticks!" he yelled clearly before stepping into the emerald flame.  
  
Lily followed closely behind, careful not to swallow a mouthful of soot this time. Using the Floo was not her favorite form of travel. She was soon rushing past many wizarding fireplaces. An old couple sitting together at a table was the last image she saw before deciding to close her eyes because she was feeling nauseated. The last thing I want to do is show up at The Three Broomsticks covered in my breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily stepped out of the fireplace at The Three Broomsticks and dusted the soot off of her clothes. Looking around, she saw Terrence talking to the barkeeper, whom Lily had no idea who it was.  
  
When Terrence spotted her, his eyes lit up. "Lily!" he called out to her. He said a brief goodbye to the barkeeper and made his way over to her, pushing past people and chairs on the way.  
  
"'Lo again, Terrence," Lily smiled at him. He flashed her another grin, which, once again, made her go weak at the knees. Why do I still feel like this? She mentally kicked herself, trying to get the thought of how good Terrence's arms would feel around her right now.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Ready when you are," she replied, and they started out of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Any idea where you want to go first?" he asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Terrence," Lily said, "you do remember that I happed to be from 30 years in the future so I don't really believe I know where to go."  
  
"Oh, that's right," he smiled. "It's so easy to forget the little things when I'm with you."  
  
Lily blushed a spectacular shade of pink. Why is he so charming? Why, why, why, why?  
  
"Terrence." she waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Here!" he said suddenly, grabbing her arm and wielding her around. She was facing a shop that said Robes for all Occasions.  
  
"This could be good," Lily nodded. Terrence smiled and they walked into the store.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Terrence steered her into the small shop. When they opened the door, a bell was heard in the back of the shop, and at once, a man came out to welcome them.  
  
"Any idea of what you're looking for?" the man asked Terrence. The shop was a little room in the front filled with 2 small stools for what had to be measuring and a little rack of robes off to the side. A black curtain shielded the back room from few behind the counter.  
  
"Well, we're looking for dress robes for a ball I'm throwing tomorrow evening," he replied to the man. "It's formal. But we haven't a clue what we want."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can fix that. You," the man pointed at Terrence. "I'm thinking you would look well in a blue or black robe of some sort. Maybe one with a color like your eyes, a bit deeper. Kind of set them off a bit. Black would set your hair off. Hold on, let me run in back and I'll bring some things out for you." The man bustled off, and Terrence looked to Lily.  
  
Lily stood looking at him with raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked her. She smiled. "What?" he repeated trying to get and answer out of her.  
  
"Oh isn't it obvious?" she blurted.  
  
"Isn't what obvious?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." Terrence saw her shut her mouth, but her eyes were still sparkling.  
  
"Oh, Lily, come on," he grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Nope, not saying anything." she laughed as he spun her around a bit.  
  
"Would it help if I did this?" Terrence started tickling her slightly.  
  
"No." Lily tried hard to keep a straight face, as if his hands moving lightly over her waist were doing nothing to effect her. But he started tickling even more and she found herself doubling over with laughter.  
  
Terrence grabbed her around the waist and pulled her even closer to him. "No, huh? You'll regret saying that."  
  
"Oh I will now, will I?" She looked up into his eyes playfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How so?" Lily asked.  
  
"Like this," Terrence leaned down, ready to kiss her. From the looks of it, Lily wasn't pulling away. Nice, Terrence thought to himself. This is going well. Terrence could feel her breathing closely to his lips. They were mere inches apart. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. And she still isn't moving away-  
  
"Here, why don't you try thi-" the shopkeepers voice trailed off as he looked at the situation in front of him. Lily in Terrence's arms, faces close, ready to make contact.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?" he asked, a small smile playing across his lips.  
  
Lily jumped from Terrence's arms. "No, nothing. Nothing was going on here."  
  
Terrence frowned, and looked in the direction of Lily. She refused to meet his gaze. He knew she wanted that as much as he did. There was no denying the look in her eyes.  
  
"You were saying." Terrence asked, annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that he could have had Lily again. Annoyed at the fact that the shopkeeper was ruining his plans.  
  
"I have a few robes I would like you to try on. I think they might suit you," the shopkeeper said. He held up a black robe. "This one is kind of plain when you look at it from far away, but if you come closer," Terrence moved his head in, "you'll see that it has rich designs in velvet all the way across it."  
  
Terrence shook his head. "I'd like to see the next one please."  
  
"Very well," the man held up another robe. It was another black one, but this time he could see a design on it. It had emerald green trimming, with an emerald cloak to match. "One of our finer designs," the man said. Terrence eyed it for a moment, and shook his head once more.  
  
"Tricky customer, eh?" the shopkeeper smiled. "No worries, we'll find something for you." He grabbed the next robe. It was navy blue in color. Simple, with silver trim on the bottom, a matching navy cloak with silver fastenings. Terrence looked at it. He did like the color. So deep in blue, it was almost black. He was beginning to wonder if it was spelled to make it switch from black to blue when you shifted your head.  
  
"I like this one," he said simply. Lily nodded in approval.  
  
"I like that one, also. I think it brings out your eyes," she blushed again.  
  
"Then we'll take it," Terrence went to the counter as Lily made her way to look at the small rack of robes.  
  
I can't believe it, I could have had her again. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter as the man rang up the robe. He looked over in Lily's direction. She was running her delicate fingers across the material of a red robe. She saw her shift her head to see the robe at a better angle and her rich red hair fell across her face. Terrence sighed, why does she have this effect on me?  
  
"That will be 15 galleons and 9 sickles please," the man startled Terrence out of his thoughts. He paid absentmindedly and grabbed the bag the bag getting ready to leave.  
  
"Do you carry anything here for women?" Terrence asked before turning to exit.  
  
"No, just for men," the man replied without looking up from a thick catalog he was looking at.  
  
"I thought you had dress robes for all occasions though?" Terrence asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, all occasions, for men," he smiled to himself as he said his little joke.  
  
Terrence rolled his eyes very visibly at the man. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. So, before losing his temper even more, Terrence walked over to where Lily was at the robe rack.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Lily frowned. "What about my dress robes?"  
  
"This shop has dress robes for all occasions. All occasions for men," Terrence did a very accurate impression of the shopkeeper that sent Lily into a fit of giggles. He had to smile himself to see how much she enjoyed that. "Come on," he waved her over to the door and they stepped back into Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily," Terrence said impatiently. "We've been walking around for hours. And I know for certain that we've passed this shop twice."  
  
Lily decided to ignore Terrence at the moment. They had been in at least 5 different dress robes shops. She still hadn't found the right one she wanted. So, she kept on hopping from store to store. She knew that there was at least one strip of stores she hadn't passed yet.  
  
"Terrence, I know we haven't been all over Hogsmeade. I think you're exaggerating. Besides, I'm a woman. This is a ball. Usually, women talk a while to pick things out for balls. It's not everyday you go to one you know," she explained to him.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't have to be perfect! You could just buy a simple set of dress robes so we can get this over with," Terrence whined some more.  
  
"Hold on one second," Lily held up her hand and Terrence stopped. She walked over to a shop window. She heard Terrence following her.  
  
She saw him look in the direction of the dress she was talking about that was on display. It had two pieces to it. The top looked like a bodice. Scarlet in color, but with a golden stripe played down the middle of it. It laced up with what looked to be like a golden ribbon. Lily then turned her attention to the bottom part. It was a velvet skirt, also scarlet in color. It swept out from the wait and had gold trim at the bottom. Lily was in awe over the dress robe, it was just perfect.  
  
"I like that one," Lily said breathlessly. Terrence just nodded, imagining what Lily would look like in it.  
  
"Well," he coughed a bit. "Let's go have you try it on."  
  
Lily and Terrence walked into the shop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, dear," Terrence sighed from a chair outside the dressing room. "What's taking you so long?" Once again he was drumming his fingers against the chair. This was beginning to make him nervous. He didn't know that finding a dress robe set could be so stressful.  
  
"I think I look ridiculous!" he heard her whine from inside. He simply rolled his eyes in return.  
  
"Come out, let's have a look then," he wanted to see how she looked with the dress on.  
  
"Promise not to laugh?" she asked.  
  
"I solemnly swear," he smiled to himself.  
  
"Okay," Lily drew back the curtain and stepped out.  
  
Terrence sharply took in a breath. She was stunning. The dress highlighted all the simplest curves he didn't even know she had. And the color was a perfect complement for her. Her eyes were set off by the color, brining them out in an even deeper shade of green.  
  
He simply gaped at her.  
  
"See, ridiculous. I'm going to take this thing off," she sighed and went back into the small dressing room.  
  
"Y-y-you don't look r-ridiculous," Terrence stumbled getting out of his chair. He tripped over the little ottoman in front of it, but he ignored it and just kept walking towards her. He reached her and turned her around to face the mirror, hands lingering longer than necessary on her waist. "Is that ridiculous to you?"  
  
Lily looked at herself in the mirror. He could see her eyes sparkle as she watched herself. She twirled a bit, letting the skirt fly around about her. Terrence still held her from behind and she could see him smiling over her shoulder at her reflection.  
  
"I do like this one," she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I do too," he replied. "Now, go pick out some shoes so we can get out of this place!" He laughed as he went back over to his chair, up-righting the ottoman on the way.  
  
"Kill joy," Lily muttered.  
  
"I heard that," he replied as she went back into the dressing room. She came back out a few moments later with her jeans and sweater on. The lingering image of Lily still in that robe was playing itself over and over again in his mind. He couldn't wait to see her at the ball.  
  
"I'm going to go pick out my shoes now," she said as she watched his eyes suddenly come back into focus.  
  
"Okay. Please, just don't take forever. I'll just be sitting back here, in my chair. Waiting for you to return from the endless world of shopping," he waved his hands over the store area and grinned.  
  
Lily visibly rolled her eyes as she walked off to get some shoes.  
  
As she walked away, Terrence found himself thinking of her once again. He just saw her over and over, it was like one single thought, Lily.Lily.Lily.It never seemed to end. I must have her, he thought to himself and thought exactly of a plan how.  
  
She walked back with a pair of shoes. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he took them up to the counter for her. "Lily, after this, why don't we go get a few drinks in The Three Broomsticks?" he asked casually.  
  
"Sure, fine by me," she replied passively. She took the bag in her hands. "Lead the way," she said brightly. She hooked her arm in his again and smiled at him happily. "Thanks for everything Terrence. It truly means a lot to me."  
  
"It's nothing Lily," he returned the smile. It sent little shivers down Lily's spine. He held the door open for her as they stepped back out into Hogsmeade in the direction of The Three Broomsticks  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 07

****

Secrets of the Past-Chapter 7

Night was quickly dawning upon the small village as Lily and Terrence walked the streets towards Hogsmeade. A cold wind swept down on them and they quickened their pace towards the pub. 

Terrence heard Lily shiver audibly. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted and wrapped her arms around herself. He stopped her for a moment and started rubbing her arms to warm them up. The close contact between the two of them caused Lily to blush once more. Terrence could feel her reaction beneath him, and he could see the blush rising up in her cheeks. Nevertheless continued to rub her arms. Finally, he felt her loosening up, he asked, "Better?"

"Much. Thanks," she answered, but kept her eyes averted to the ground. Terrence looked at her for a moment before deciding to walk on. He couldn't risk his anger coming out on her. That would only push her further away. As he continued walking, Terrence heard Lily pause for a moment before hurrying to catch up to him.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked him innocently enough.

Terrence halted. "Something wrong? Yes, something is wrong, Lily," he snapped. Lily crossed the short distance between them and stopped, eyes continuing to study the ground. He looked at her once more before running a hand through his hair. "Lily, a week ago, you would stand with me contently, my arms around you and we would sit close and just be with each other. Then, just a couple of days ago, you refuse me. Something happened to you. And I want to know what. I don't like this, I don't like what you've become." 

"What I've become!" Lily retorted, finally looking up from the ground. "What about _you_? You've become all, I don't know, _possessive_ during these past few days. What's up with that?"

"What, what's wrong with wanting to be close to you?"

"You're suffocating me, that's what," she replied quickly, turning her back to him in the process. Already she could feel the moisture building up in her eyes. That's the last thing she wanted to do this moment: show Terrence he could make her cry. That would mean she still had feelings for him if she cried over a silly situation such as this. Not that she had feelings for him, no, not at all. 

When he saw Lily turn her back on him coldly, Terrence realized he made her upset in some way. He lightly put a hand on her back and gently turned her towards him. A light sniffle reached his ear. He hadn't meant to snap at her; too many emotions were running through him at once to be controlled. Deciding to be unselfish, he pushed away his anger for a moment and replaced it with sympathy and compassion. He put a hand under her chin and tenderly lifted it so her eyes met his. "Suffocating you? How so?"

She hated the way his eyes looked at her. Like they could see her whole soul opened up to him. Everything there for him to see, her darkest secrets, her deepest fantasies. She drew away from him once more, "Always wanting to be near me. Always wanting to hold me and touch me and kiss me. I need room, Terrence!" She threw up her hands. He could see her eyes were rimmed with moisture and the end of her nose looked red. _I can't believe I've upset her like this…_ "Room to breathe for myself. Suffocation. Get it?"

"Ok, Lily, shh," he put his finger over her lips as she was about to say something else. Her shoulders slumped as she gave into him, let him fold his arms around her like a small child needing to comforted. "Let's just go, enjoy the rest of our night here, have a few drinks, and forget about this, okay?" he asked, hoping he didn't make her too upset with this conversation.

"The first sensible idea you've had all night. Come on," she pulled out of his embrace and roughly dragged him to the pub. 

~*~*~*~

"James, why don't you go down to the Great Hall and have some lunch?" Dumbledore suggested, hoping to take his mind off of the situation.

"How can you think of eating at a time like this?" James asked, sitting down on the couch looking out the window. The sun was high in the sky scarcely visible behind the gray clouds rolling in. What had started out as a nice autumn day quickly turned dreary towards noon. 

"Well, it gets your mind off other things," Dumbledore crossed the room to where James was seated and proceeded to share the view. 

"Do you remember?" James asked.

Dumbledore looked confused. "Remember what, exactly, James?"

"All of us here. Now those, _those_, were good times," a smiled played across his face. 

"Oh yes, the Marauder's days. How I do remember those. Don't think I shall ever forget," he chuckled.

"Oh come off it, Headmaster," James waved his hand. Then stopped, a confused look replacing the smile. "Wait, how did you know about the Marauders?"

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't you know by now that hardly a thing goes by this school without my noticing?"

"Um, like what do you all _know_ about the Marauders?" James gulped.

"Quite a few tidbits. Why, is there something else I need to know?" 

"No!" James said quickly, hopping off the seat and holding up his hands. "No, nothing else, you probably know everything about us," James forced a laugh and went back to Dumbledore's side. "Now, about lunch…" he changed the subject.

"Ah yes, lunch, are you ready now?"

"Yes, very hungry. Must be too many games of chess. Let's go," James herded a smiling Dumbledore out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch. 

~*~*~*~

"Well, I'll go find a table. _You _order the drinks," Lily smiled playfully at Terrence.

"Who, me?" He asked, faking a look of astonishment.

Lily turned him where he was facing the bar. She stripped him of his jacket and gave him a light push. "Yes you. You're the man here. Go, go!" 

Laughing, Terrence set off towards the bar. It was set in the middle of the pub high above the tables and chairs surrounding it, so it could be easily viewed by all. At this time of night there were only a few stragglers hanging around. Most of those were sitting at the bar either passed out or still drinking waiting for the bartender to cut them off. 

As Terrence approached the counter, a small woman came out from the back room. She wiped a spot clean on the bar and quickly threw the towel over her shoulder. Looking up at him from behind glasses, she asked in a petite voice, "Something to drink, m'dear?" 

"Yes please. Two Butterbeers, and also," he paused, leaned closer towards her and whispered, "can you make them a bit stronger?" 

She chuckled lightly, "Ah, yes of course, one minute, laddy." 

Terrence watched her head off to the other side of the bar. He turned around so he could lean his back on the bar. Who knew a day of shopping could be this tiring! He couldn't wait to go home, curl up in his covers, maybe with a certain someone beside him….

He looked over at her. From his position, he could view the profile of her face. Crouching over the table, she was looking intently at a handful of Knuts she had placed on the table. She was taking a larger Sickle and trying to flip the Knuts into a water cup that was leftover from the customers before. He couldn't suppress a laugh as he watched her do this. Her green eyes focusing avidly on the Sickle and Knut combination, trying to get the right amount of force to send them flying into the cup.

A noise behind him startled Terrence out of watching her. The bartender was back, smiling lightly, with the two Butterbeers in her hand. "Anything else?" she asked.

Terrence tossed a couple of Sickles on the counter. "No, this is all, thank you." Still chuckling, he started heading off. 

"That your girl over there?" he heard the woman call from behind him. Terrence stopped walking away and turned around to face her. 

"No, why do you ask?" he questioned with raised eyebrow. 

"Ah, she's a beauty. I wouldn't let her get away if I were you." She smiled like she held some kind of hidden secret. 

Terrence raised an eyebrow at her. "What would you know?" he asked, quietly. By now he was looking over his shoulder at Lily who was continuing her little game. 

The lady behind the bar picked up the towel and started walking in the backroom. "More than you think," she whispered, but her voice carried over to Terrence. 

Terrence, puzzled, stared at the woman's retreating back before turning around and walking towards Lily.

~*~*~*~

"Here you are!" Terrence slopped the Butterbeers with a flourish. "Two extra-special Butterbeers!" 

Lily looked up from her game. In the cup, there sat a small pile of Knuts in the middle. There were at least ten in there, a new personal record. Suddenly realizing how very childish and immature this must look to Terrence, she quickly dumped the cup out in her hand, pocketed the Knuts, and cleared her throat. "Ah Butterbeer!" she exclaimed, in hopes to draw his attention away from her game. 

He merely raised an eyebrow at her. Chuckling slightly, he slid the Butterbeer over to her and asked, "So what is this silly game you've been playing?"

Lily, blushing involuntarily, mumbled, "An old Muggle game, you wouldn't know."

"Well teach me, it looks interesting," he replied, and flashed her a smile. She couldn't help but return the smile as she set up the glass in the middle of the table and picked up a Sickle.

"First, spread the Knuts out on the table. Then, take one Sickle and try to flip as many of the Knuts in the cup as possible. Like the Muggle game Tiddlywinks," she positioned a Sickle over a Knut and expertly flipped it into the cup. "See, ta-da."

Terrence looked completely confused. Seeing the bemused expression on his face, Lily laughed out. He glanced her way and shot her a teasing glance before grabbing the Sickle from her hand. "Okay, let's try this then," he said.

Lily leaned back in the flimsy chair and proceeded to watch what would be one of the most amusing events in her life. Periodically taking drinks, she watched him try to flip all of the Knuts into the cup. He refused her help every time she tried, his pride getting in the way. Lily saw the look of concentration in his cool blue eyes, but every time he tried to flip it, the Knut merely rolled.

Finally, Terrence got fed up and threw the sickle into the glass. Lily, a little tipsy by now, laughed. "Look, you made one!" she exclaimed before starting to laugh again.

Terrence looked at her giggling in the little wooden chair. She was long past drunk, considering she had three Butterbeers, spiked with a little more than usual. He, himself, had only consumed one and was in perfect condition. She, on the other hand, was laughing violently in her seat and as he looked over, almost fell.

"Whups!" she caught herself right as Terrence put his arms on her shoulders to steady her. Lily looked up to see him peering at her gently. He looked so good then to her, _He looks so gentle, like he would never hurt anyone, _she thought to herself. She saw his eyes flutter close for a moment and she could feel his head trying to tilt into hers. _Uh-oh,_ she thought. "Oh my gosh! Look, it's a Knut on the floor!" she exclaimed, while proceeding to dive into the floor at an alarming speed. 

Terrence's eyes fluttered open just in time to see her sprawl out at his feet. He couldn't help but laugh at this scene that had just played out in front of him. _She must be so drunk_, he thought to himself. Her very loud and very amusing dive attracted the attention of the whole crowd at The Three Broomsticks. Though there weren't many people there, they still slid amusing glances their way. Terrence cleared his throat, "Excuse me, yes, she's maybe had a little _too _much to drink tonight. Right dear," he helped her off the floor as she was polishing the Knut she found. 

"I am not drunk!" she replied, but slurred half the words in the sentence. She covered her mouth as she let out a slight giggle. "I think I need another one of these."

"Whatever you say," he replied and went to get her another one from the bar. Lily resumed with her game. Many of the Knuts missed this time, considering her current position. When Terrence returned, a good three-fourths of the Knuts we either in front or behind the glass. "Not so good now, eh?" he asked with a smile on his face. 

"Oh, sheesh, I thought those went in," she tried flipping another Knut in the glass but it ended up going off the table. "Not _that's _not where it was supposed to go huh?" she nodded, and bent down to pick the Knut back up. When she tried to go back up to the table, she hit her head on the side, covered it with a hand and said, "Ouch!" really loud.

People, again, were still starting. 

Terrence started laughing as she kept her head covered. "That hurt! How can you laugh at me! You should be comforting me right now! Oh, ow, that hurt. Oh, headache, I can feel it," she said with a slight slur. Terrence decided to fight his urge to laugh and put on a semi-straight face. 

"Oh, you baby, quit whining," he teased. Lily shot him a death glare as he picked up the sickle again. "Now, teach me how to play this."

"Oh, now you're _so_ willing to learn. Before," she waved a hand carelessly in front of her face, "you wouldn't even let me talk to you! Now it's 'Lily, show me how to play. I want to learn from the best!' Blah, blah, blah…" her voice was a bit louder than normal as she rambled. 

Terrence chuckled, "Oh shush, just teach me already."

Lily made a _humph_ sound but decided to teach him anyway. 

"First," she said, "take the sickle. Now, put it on the very edge of the Knuts." She made elaborate hand gestures to accompany her instructions. "Then, just push down with the edge of the sickle," he pushed down, "and _voíla_," the Knut flew, "it sinks into the cup," and missed the cup.

Terrence just gave her a very exasperated look. Lily started giggling once again. Terrence just glared. 

"Okay, so maybe it doesn't work all the time," Lily said between laughs. 

You could practically feel the heat rising out from Terrence by now. 

"Oh fine, come here," she pushed her chair back, almost falling in the process, and leaned over him. She showed him where to position the sickle on the Knut so it would raise it in the air. Then she proceeded to show him how to aim. Finally after about five tries or so, he made one. "You did it!" she yelled, and threw her arms around him in a very sloppy hug. Terrence just smiled in his chair. 

"Yeah, I did."

~*~*~*~

Terrence continued to look at her as she became more and more intoxicated. _Almost, almost,_ he kept whispering over and over to himself. He had tried to kiss the silly little girl before, but she threw herself on the floor before he could reach her in attempts to reach a Knut. He smiled, still remembering the incident. 

He looked over at her. Just before, he had asked her how to really play this cursed game. He couldn't even manage to get the Knut off the table while she was expertly making them pile into the bottom of the glass. Lost in thought, he couldn't remember what she was rambling about. So he just decided on saying, "Oh you baby, quite whining. Teach me how to play this." He picked up a Sickle and waited for her to come over to him.

"Oh, now you're _so_ willing to learn…" her voice trailed off to him as she neared his chair. All he could concentrate on were her movements across the table, getring closer and closer to him. Finally, she reached him and leaned over him, put her hands on his, and put them in the right position to hit the Knut. 

"First…" she was explaining the directions to him, but he was listening. He just concentrated on where she moved his hands. She could feel her breath on the back of his neck, light, and smelling faintly of alcohol. Her hair, he could feel, was brushing his ear. Their close proximity was exciting him and he wanted to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her. He wanted to tangle his hands in her deep red hair, kiss her lips, her cheeks, her neck. She was still moving his hands around the table, every once and a while trying to send a Knut fly into the cup. His mind kept whispering _almost, almost, almost,_ but he didn't think he could take it any longer. 

Finally, he saw one soar into the cup. Lily looked ecstatic. He looked up into her face and saw her slightly watery eyes, her flushed cheeks, all effects of the alcohol. She still looked beautiful. "You did it!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. This move surprised him, but her felt himself lean in towards her. Normally, she wouldn't have hugged him, she would have pat him on the back or some other friendly gesture. Even if this was meant to be a friendly gesture, he couldn't distinguish. He could feel her breast pushing against his side, her hair draping across his face. She let her head rest in the crook of his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I did," he said and finally, did what he had been waiting to do all night. He turned his head so it was facing her and captured her lips. He could see her eyes open in surprise as she tried to draw away. But he was stronger, and she was drunk. She let herself sink into him as he deepened the kiss. She moved in closer to him and sat in his lap. She was a little sloppy tonight; most likely because of the alcohol running thrrough her body. But he didn't mind that part. He was actually kissing her. And she wasn't a mile away from him by now. He broke off the kiss and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at his as he made a trail of kisses down her neck. "Terrence," he heard her whisper, but nothing mattered now. She was where he wanted her. Compliant, unresisting. He could feel her futile attempts at pushing him away but he could tell she wanted this just as much as he did. 

Finally, he paused to look in her green eyes. She looked at him, but he couldn't read her expression. Was it love? Betrayal? He couldn't tell. Those soft green eyes just looked at him and he felt a stinging pain at what he just did to her. Forcing her to kiss him, holding her in place. He let his emotions get the better of him—

Just as he was doing with this situation. Letting his emotions take control. _How could a mudblood witch turn _me _into this? _He thought to himself. This was so unlike him, actually caring for someone for a change. This was all supposed to be an act. But somehow he got the feeling that it was turning into so much more…

Deciding he better apologize to continue the _act _(because that's all it is, of course), he began, "Lily, I— "

But he never made it after that. She swooped down and roughly kissed him, forcing his lips open beneath hers. He couldn't believe this side of her, and he was right in saying that she had wanted this as much as he. Not feeling as bad for his actions before, he kissed her back, running his tongue over her lips. He pushed back with as much force as she greeted them with, and soon this kiss had become a battle to see who would win the other one over. He kept receiving her force, but returning it twice as much. He had wanted this much longer; more emotions were expressed with this kiss then hers. Finally she relented, letting him take her over completely. 

They sat there, entwined, she on his lap letting him kiss her, still returning the favor though, and him, running his hands through her soft hair, pushing at her with pure, raw emotion. 

"Terrence," she said abruptly, breaking him off in mid-kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this…" 

Terrence felt his heart contract with those words. So close once again. He could have had her for a moment. If this is what she wanted, _fine, _he thought, _it's what she'll get. _

He was just about to pull his arms away from her when he heard her whisper into his ear, "at least, not _here._"

He looked down at her and was greeted with a sly smile played across her face. He could see where she was coming from though. He really didn't feel like having the whole pub watch him kiss her, but then he was slightly mad that they were the reason he had to stop. He could feel the bartenders gaze on him, probably mentally saying _I told you so. _"Er…I suppose you're right," he said. Looking around for an exit, his eyes finally settled on the fire place. "Fine, we'll Floo back to the manor," he said and kissed her on the lips before moving to let her slide off his lap. _The manor,_ they would have the house alone, to do whatever, wherever. He was practically jumping with excitement, but he controlled himself as he held her hand and gently led her towards the fireplace. 

"You remember what to say?" he asked, remembering the time when she had accidentally said the name wrong. 

"Oh, stop," she smiled, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. 

Still, wanting to be careful, Terrence said, "Okay, but you first." 

She kind of gave him one of those glances that said _Hey! I _am _a big girl now!_ But she took a handful of Floo anyway and threw it into the fire. "Apradium!" she yelled, and disappeared in a whoosh of green flame.

Terrence, eager to follow, quickly threw a handful in. The green flames sprout to life as he said the words that would transport him home.

~*~*~*~

Lily tightly closed her eyes and she quickly traveled passed numerous grates. Having alcohol in your system while traveling with Floo was not the best combination one could think of. Finally, when she though she couldn't take the whirling motion any longer, she was thrown out onto a hearth at the mansion. 

Quickly brushing the soot off her clothes, she did a mental recap of what just happened. _He kissed me, _she though, _and I let him. _

__

You also kissed him back too. 

All thoughts of James were completely erased. She had one thing on her mind right now, smooth black hair and deep blue eyes. _Terrence._

She heard the fire come to life beside her as he gracefully stepped out of the fire. He had little soot on his clothes and she had long since wondered how he could do that so gracefully. Everyone she saw usually tumbled out of the fireplace, or were thrown several feet covered head to toe in soot. He had a little soot on his face and back, but other than that he was clean. 

She walked over to him and started dusting off his back, "Just a little soot," she said hesitantly and gave a weak smile. But really, she couldn't wait to be back in his arms. His touch sent the hair on her body flying upwards and goosebumps broke out on her skin. His kiss was torture, always wanting more, but knowing she shouldn't. 

She crossed over in front of him and stood up on tiptoes to reach his face. "Just a little more," she said, and she gently brushed the remaining soot off of his cheek as he looked down on her. She could feel those blue eyes piercing her, reading her thoughts. She hoped she didn't seem too desperate, her ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. But she was eager for his touch, anticipating his next move. 

She felt his hand slide around her back, finally, and her eyes close. She felt his breath on her face and she opened her eyes back up and saw him leaning over her. 

"Lily," he whispered, "only if you want me to."

__

Only if you want me to…

How could she not want him to? Every muscle, every fiber in her body wanted him, wanted to be touched and kissed by him. He made her shiver with excitement by merely looking at her with those blue eyes. Oh, the way he stared before, knowing that look on his face. He was waiting for her to okay it, to make sure he wasn't crossing boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. 

__

Only if you want me to…

But she felt a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. Something trying to tell her to stop. But right now, she didn't think she could stop, even if she had too. Already tasting him once that night, waiting to do it again. How could she resist? And why would she want to stop?

__

Only if you want me to…

She nodded slightly, giving him the okay to continue. He leaned down gently and brushed his lips with hers. So lightly, she didn't even know if they were really there or not. For all she knew, he could be standing over her still. Maybe this was her imagination, some sick fantasy her mind was playing on her. But no, she could feel him now, gently applying more pressure into the kiss. _This _was real. There was no denying that. 

She felt him moving her towards the couch and gently laying her down on top of it. He kissed her again and again, making all rational thought vanish from her mind. She could only think of Terrence, this night, this kiss, so perfect…

Still she had a feeling that she shouldn't be doing this. The one thought that would not easily disappear with the kiss. But why shouldn't she? That's the point she was trying to get through to herself. _Give me a good reason not to._

Deciding not to think too long on the subject, she brought herself back to the moment. Terrence had broken their kiss only to kiss her cheeks and necks. Lily could feel the weight of him on top of her and it was strangely exciting. She wanted to run her hands on his skin; she wanted to see if he felt as soft as she thought…

"Wait," his voice slammed her back to reality. He quickly got off of her and straightened his shirt. "Nelly, I almost forgot, let's go upstairs," he smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

Oh how funny that would be. She could see the elf now, stumbling in on them heavily making out on the couch. _Isa sorry sir! _She would squeak, then quickly run out of the room. Lily giggled in her hand and Terrence caught her eye and laughed as he headed up stairs. 

They went down an unfamiliar corridor she presumed led to his room. She had yet to see this part of the house and was excited when they finally reached a smooth wooded door leading to the master bedroom.

"Welcome," he said with a flourish, as he held the door open for her.

She giggled again and walked into the room. It was big, bigger than hers, but not enormous, like she thought it would be. It was furnished similarly to hers also, except there were black satin sheets on the bed and there was no canopy. On one wall, she could see a wooden armoire, painted black, to match to décor. There was a white fur rug on the carpet, much like hers, and sheer black drapes covering the two large windows. 

Lily walked over to the windows and peered outside. Thousands of starts dotted the sky. It was beautiful. She was lost in the beauty of it until she felt his hands on her back. 

"Lily," he murmured and kissed her neck. A shiver went down her spine. It felt so _good_. She never wanted him to stop. 

Turning around to face him she kissed him once more. He ran his arms up and down her arms. Varying pressure in the kiss, he made her shiver with excitement even more. She loved this, is felt so right, so perfect to be with him.

She could feel him lightly pulling her towards the bed. Lily obliged, keeping in step with him so as not to break the kiss. She was eager, ecstatic, wanting him to touch her. She could feel him gently slide her onto the bed. All thought lost, she let him lead and she felt that the night couldn't get any better than this. 

~*~*~*~

Terrence led her up the stairs to his room. She was giggling behind him. Still drunk, _good. _He smiled and let go of her hand as he reached his door, opened it and said, "Welcome," and bowed to accompany the act. She seemed to like it because she continued to snigger. 

As he walked in, he could feel her eyeing the room. He let her get used to her surroundings, but he couldn't get her out of his head. _Lily,_ it's all he thought about. Nothing else could take over that one thought, that obsession. He kept his hands off her now, but he didn't know for how long. 

He saw her cross over to the window and look up. She looked unearthly standing there, the black drapes and the moonshine complimenting her. She had a pensive look about her face, but it was gone the next second he blinked. He couldn't take this torture any longer as he crossed the short distance between them and placed his hands on her back. "Lily," he said quietly, kissing her neck. He felt her go rigid for an instance than relax back into his touch. 

She turned her body to face him. _The perfect figure,_ he grinned. He bent down to kiss her, to kiss all her thoughts away once again. He started moving her subtly over towards to bed and she went with him, submitting herself, keeping in step with himself. He was surprised at her eagerness in this situation. 

They reached the bed and he pushed her down softly, wrinkling the black satin sheets in the process. He broke the kiss for an instant and looked into her eyes. He felt her moan softly as he severed their connection and he finally agreed with himself. _She's ready_, he thought to himself, and he began kissing her again. She fell back into him once again, consumed. She couldn't get enough of him, and he inwardly laughed to himself. 

He started undoing her blouse and he was sure it was going to be an interesting night… 


End file.
